This Life We Live
by BeingMexoxo
Summary: It's been four years since 'Are You Serious' and things are looking bad for our two favourite girls, Veronica and Morgan. Things have changed and secrets are revealed. Waking up in a dark, vacant hospital, Morgan and Veronica face different obsticles- and this time one of them may not come out alive. Eric/OC Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Morgan's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned in bed, clenching my eyes shut. Faces clouded my mind, faces I wished to forget. Piercing blue eyes and glistening white teeth suddenly flashed and I sat up in bed, panting wildly.

I couldn't sleep at night. His face was always there. As soon as I closed my eyes his pale, perfect face greeted me. It made me scream. It made me cry and curl up into a ball. I wanted his face out of my mind and in my arms. I missed him so fucking much, it killed me to know that he was off fucking some fairy country chick.

"Morgan?" I heard someone ask and I sat up in my bed.

My younger sister, Samantha stood in my doorway. She was only four years old with straight blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. A year after.. he... left my dad met a woman, Maggie, and together they had twins Samantha and Elizabeth. So in the span of four years, my dad got married, I had two younger sisters, and we moved to Washington.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" I whispered, holding my arms out for her. She ran into them and I pulled her into my bed, tucking her beside me.

"I had a bad dream," She pouted. "Elizabeth wouldn't wake up so I came to you!"

I smiled down at her before kissing her forehead, "Well it isn't real so there isn't anything to worry about."

Sam, as I called her, snuggled into my side and took a deep breath. I watched as she slowly fell asleep.

I glanced at my clock, it was around 3:00 in the morning. Maggie would be here in two hours for the girls. When I was nineteen I moved out of the house and bought my own apartment around twenty minutes away. Every other weekend the girls would sleep over.

I was 22 now. I worked at the hospital as a nurse during the day and at night I sat at home giving myself self pity. What a life, right? Although it is way better than when I was a teenager. Or well, the last two years of being a teenager.

I suddenly felt drowsy. I blinked blurrily before getting comfy and closing my eyes. Sleep took over me and I closed my eyes. This time, for the first time in nearly five years, Eric Northman's face didn't haunt my dreams

* * *

I woke up to a banging noise. I groaned and rolled over, reaching up to grab my pillow but it wasn't there. After a couple more seconds of the banging, I sat up with a huff. Was it five already?

I rubbed my eyes and moved to get out of bed when I realized there wasn't anywhere to get off.. I looked around before realizing I was on the floor. _On the floor. _

And it wasn't even my floor! Where the hell was I? I looked around in confusion. I was in a bare room. A bare fucking room. What the fuck happened to my bed?

"SAM! EL?" I screamed, scrambling to my feet. Oh my God, the kids! Where are they? What happened to them? Oh my God, I hope they're okay.

I rushed towards the door and started to bang on it. Wait... why the hell was I banging on the door? I looked down to see a doorknob. I turned it and the door opened.

What a dumbfuck.

I cautiously stepped out into a vacant hallway. Almost immediately I realized where I was. An asylum. I shivered at the memories and bit my lip to keep from crying. I clutched my stomach as I continued to walk around the empty hospital. It looked like it had been abandoned for a while.

I tried my best to be silent. I didn't want to think of who, or what, could be in this place.

"Hello?" I heard a woman suddenly shout.

I froze and quickly slipped into a room. My breathing started to get laboured as footsteps came near the room I was hiding in.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

I knew that voice. I grew up with that voice.

I stumbled out of the room and fell into her arms. I hugged her tightly, clenching my eyes shut.

"Morgan?" She exclaimed in shock, pulling away to stare at me with wide eyes.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was pale. Her once bright brown eyes were now dark and dull. Everything about her screamed tired. I knew I looked the same.

"Veronica." I sobbed.

"Morgan how did you get here? When did you get here?" She asked, still staring at me.

"I-I woke up in a room just a couple minutes ago. What about you?" I stuttered.

"I woke up on a stretcher. I heard some type of banging and I though that maybe it was somebody I knew. Like maybe my be-"

I looked away. She was going to say best friend. I wasn't that anymore. I haven't been in a while. Ever since dad married Maggie everything changed. Including my social status.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered before walking ahead of her.

It was silent as we walked before Veronica spoke up.

"So how's life been for you?"

"Fine." I said harshly.

"It doesn't sound like it."

"Shut up."

It was silent and then she giggled, "I missed you so much."

I didn't reply and we continued to walk. What could I say to her? That I never once thought of her? That the first two years being away from Las Vegas, away from her, I couldn't even think straight? So I stayed silent. Nothing to say to her.

We walked into a huge, empty room. I walk over to a desk and ruffle through the papers. It was all in doctor writing. Nothing made sense to me. And I was a fucking nurse!

"So what do you do? Like as a job." Veronica asked, coming up from behind me.

I sighed. Did she want to know everything about me? "I'm a nurse back in Seattle."

"A nurse? Wow, I never took you to do that."

"What do you do?" I chose to ignore that.

"I'm a social worker." I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

It was silent before I looked up at her, "Hows life for you? Do you still live in Vegas?"

"No, I moved to Reno last year." Her voice suddenly took a new change.

"What's wrong? Something happen back home?" I turned towards her, watching her face. She looked nervous.

"Um... Yeah actually. I met a guy two years ago, his name is Jonah."

"What else?" It sounded like there was something more. I stared at her before it finally settled in. Two years, that's a long enough time to start dating then get... engaged.

"Are you engaged?" I grabbed her hand and looked at the huge diamond ring logged onto her finger.

Oh my God. She was getting married. What about Godric? Does she even think about him anymore? I shut my brain. This wasn't my problem. She was a 22 year old who was in love. I understand why she moved on. Godric wasn't there anymore. She had moved on. I wish I could say the same for me.

"I'm... happy for you." I forced out of my mouth.

She glanced at me, "Really?"

"Yeah. If you're happy and in love, what gives me the right to say no?" I shrugged before walking past her.

She followed behind me, staring at her hand. We walked out of the room and I looked into every room, only to come across nothing. It seemed like the whole hospital was vacant.

"What was that banging noise?" I growled under my breath as we came upon another room.

But this room was different. People were hanging from the wall in some type of material. People! My eyes widened and I let out a small scream before clamping my mouth shut. Whoever put these people here would be coming back. No doubt about that.

I turned around and shoved Veronica back before she could look into the room. She looked at me worriedly as I hastily pushed her down the hall. We both froze when we heard growling.

I slowly looked back to see nearly two huge ass wolves. WOLVES! What the fuck are wolves doing in a vacant asylum?!

And to make it worse? They lunged towards us.

I screamed and ran forward, shoving Veronica forward. We ran down the halls, both screaming our heads off. Sorry, but me no likey wolves. I actually hate animals. Especially dogs. They killed people. I don't want to be that person!

I felt something clamp onto my leg and I fell to the ground. I screamed as I dragged away from where Veronica was heading. I turned on my back to see a black and brown wolf gripping my leg between it's jaw with blood on it's nuzzle. My blood. That, of course, made me scream louder and start struggling in it's grip.

I ignored the pain and started to kick the mutt in the face. It snarled at me and I cursed it out.

"Fucking dog, get some real food!" I kicked it one more good time and it released my leg.

I screamed and scrambled to my feet, racing down the halls. I saw Veronica with a book and trying to hit the wolf, it had her pinned in the corner. I could see tears tracking down her face and her eyes lit up once she saw me.

I went up behind the wolf and kicked it in the side. It snarled as it toppled over but I wasted no time to watch what it did next, I grabbed Veronica's hand and once again ran down the empty halls.

I saw a room and we rushed into the room, slamming the door behind us. Veronica leaned against it and whimpered when something slammed into it before we heard clawing against the wood. Damn wolves.

I fell to the ground and looked at my leg before wincing. It was bloody and I could bite marks all over it. I hope it doesn't scar. I looked around the room, trying to find something to put on my leg and stop the bleeding, but with our luck we walked into a empty, small room. Just fucking great.

And then the whole situation got to me. People were hanging in a room down the hall and two hungry wolves were trying to kill us. We were in an empty asylum with no idea where the hell we were. I started to panic. What the fuck were we gonna' do? I knew that we weren't going to be saved this time. We were screwed, that was for sure.

As you can see, I don't think the most positive during bad moments.

My throat suddenly felt constricted. I gasped for air but nothing came. I felt as if my heart was about to fall out of my chest. I gasped for air, trying to do anything. My head started to pound and I fell to the ground.

I turned my head to see Veronica looking at me with wide eyes. I couldn't hear her, but I saw her mouth moving. It seemed like she was yelling at me. I raised my hand to clutch my head but I didn't feel anything. It was like my whole body had gone numb.

My eyes drooped and the last thing I saw before everything went black was a crying Veronica.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter of "This Life We Live"! I was actually thinking of just waiting to post it next month or something xD So yeah, I hope you all like it and I would REALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY be happy if you all reviewed for me? Please! **

**With love- Aclemene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Morgan's body suddenly fell to the ground and her eyes fluttered close. What was happening? Why was she fainting?

I screamed in shock when suddenly the wovles started to pound against the door. I saw blood oozing out of her leg and knew that if I didn't do anything soon, something bad was going to happen to her.

My feet suddenly lost their footing and I slipped forward, allowing a muzzle to slip inbetween the doorjamb. I pushed against the door but the dog kept getting further in. I didn't have time to think as I kept pushing against the door. How could I think?

Suddenly the wolf's muzzle was ripped out of the doorjamb and I fell into the door with a "oof" as it slammed shut. I heard whimpering and snarling. They stopped trying to get in though.

Without thinking it over, I crawled over to Morgan's still body and flipped her over. She looked pale. My shaking hands pressed down onto her wound and I grimaced when I felt bone. Now what did I do?

I noticed that her chest wasn't rising up and down, like it should be. Horror filled my body when I realized that she wasn't breathing.

I quickly positioned her neck before starting CPR, sobbing as I breathed into her.

This couldn't be the end of Morgan. She was my best friend, the girl who had always been there for me. I wasn't going to let her die, not under my watch. I had just gotten her back. I don't know what I would do with her dead.

I slowly came to a stop with the CPR as my sobs got too hard for me to do anything. I hadn't told her about Jonah yet. I haven't told her how my life seems like a rollercoaster and I had no grip.

No! She was no going that easily. She wasn't supposed to die. Not now, not ever.

I grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her still body, "Wake up! Your promised, you promised!" I screamed.

It didn't seem to work like in the movies. Her eyes didn't slowly flutter open and she didn't look at me with bright brown eyes. They were still closed and her skin seemed to be getting colder every second.

I finally gave up, sitting back as I sobbed with her blood all over me. Why? Why Morgan, she was probably the most amazing person ever and this is what she gets? She had so much to live for. Why couldn't it be me the wolf dragged down the hall? Why was it always Morgan getting hurt while trying to protect me?

I heard the door being pushed open behind me. Fury welled up in my chest as I turned around, ready to go down with a fight, when I saw the most surprising face ever.

Blue eyes roamed over my bloodied body, shock written across his pale face. My mouth fell open when I saw four other faces appear behind him.

"Veronica? What- How?" Eric Northman whispered.

And then it all clicked. We were in True Blood. A werewolf had just killed my best friend. Killed. I numbly looked back at her body, a new rack of sobs escaping my body. She was gone, all because of the supernatural.

Suddenly Eric was beside me, his bitten wrist being forced into her mouth. He shook her and I saw red pooling at his eyes.

I watched as he forced his blood down her throat, rubbing it so the slick liqued rolled down her throat. Nothing happened.

"What is going on, Eric?" An heavily accented voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see _the _Bill Compton. I stared at him, taking in his short black hair and dark attire. I saw something red flashing under his shirt. I looked behind him to see Sookie Stackhouse and Alcide.

"Morgan would've wanted to meet you." I whispered, looking at Alcide. He was her favourite character in the series. It would have made her day to meet him. To even see him in person would make her faint.

"What? How do you know me?" He growled.

I stared at him before turning back to a growling Eric.

"Swallow the fucking blood. Come on, do it!" He muttered, shaking his wrist so more blood went into her system.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Eric...she's gone."

"Don't fucking say that." He snarled and shrugged my hand off.

Tears pooled in my eyes. Morgan, my best friend, was gone. Forever. She wouldn't have her happy ending. The one she deserved.

"Eric..." I looked up to see Sookie looking at him wierdly and I sneered at her.

She thought she knew Eric. She thought that when he was on that curse he had suddenly felt something for her and told her all his secrets.

"Fuck off." I snapped at her, loosing my temper. Couldn't she see that we needed time? We had both just lost someone meaningful to us.

"Don't speak to her like that." Alcide snarled at me.

"Shut the fuck up, _mutt_. In two weeks time you'll be fucking some whore with no fucking thought of Sookie."

"How dare you!" Sookie cried.

"Enough," Bill growled, getting between us. "Who are you? How do you know about werewolves?"

I let out a dramatic sigh. The loss of Morgan had made me more... out spoken. All the things, the thoughts about the True Blood characters were becoming too much and I needed to say them. It was my only chance. I knew in heaven Morgan was smiling down at me.

"I'm a fucking annoyed person, that's who I am!"

He growled at me and his fangs clicked out. _Come at me bro! Maybe now I can be with Godric._

"Morgan!"

I turned around to see Eric bent over a gasping Morgan. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was gasping for breath.

_Oh my God, she's alive. She's alive. She's alive. _I couldn't think of anything else. She was... alive. I could spend the rest of my life with her.

"Morgan!" I sobbed, running into her arms.

She grunted and I felt myself being ripped off of her.

"She's fragile." Eric snarled at me.

"Wha- Where am I?" She muttered, her hand slowly coming up to cup her head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked, holding up five fingers.

She looked at my hand before looking at me as if I was dumb but she didn't say anything. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over as she looked around the room before they landed on Eric.

"Eric." She whispered, starring up at him.

He bent down and ran a hand down her cheek, ignoring his group, "Are you okay?"

"My leg hurts and my head is killing me." She admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you had died." I whispered, breaking their small moment.

She broke away from Eric to look at me, confusion on her face. She raised her hand and touched her blood covered lips before turning to Eric. She stared at him before smiling and saying, "Thank you."

He smiled softly at her and I saw some emotion in his eyes. Something that I never thought Eric Northman would show for a human. Love. Love for Morgan.

He helped her up and placed his hand on her lower back, "How did you get here?"

I spoke up for the both of us, "We just woke up here. What's going on?"

Morgan bit her lip as she looked up at Eric and I knew it was taking everything in her to not just kiss him there. He stared down at her and I knew I wasn't getting an answer.

"Who the hell are you two?" Came a woman's angered voice.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sookie with narrowed eyes and a straight mouth. She didn't seem happy about how close Morgan and Eric were. Alcide was glaring at me, probably still mad about the whole "Mutt" thing. Bill was staring at Eric with shock, his eyes flickering between Morgan and him.

"I'm Veronica Kean." I said, ignoring her tone. I was too tired to say anything about it. What we just went through, the fear of Morgan being gone forever, was wieghing down at me.

"And you?" Her voice took a new edge as her brown eyes turned on a pale Morgan.

I expected Morgan to snap back at her, calling her dirty names, but what came next was not what I, or Eric for a fact, expected.

"I'm Morgan Porter." Her voice was small and she wouldn't look Sookie in the eyes.

I stared in shock at her. This wasn't the Morgan I knew. What had happened to the bold girl I knew? The one who didn't stand people badmouthing her and always had something to say.

"How do you know Eric?" Bill asked, his eyes flashing between the three of us.

"Er..." I grabbed for words but nothing came. What could I say? "Oh yeah, he just woke up in my best friend's house one day and Morgan fell in love with him." Hehe, no.

"That is none of your business, William." Eric snarled, snapping his teeth at him.

"Yeah!" I agreed, glaring at him.

Eric glanced at me with an annoyed expression and I smiled sweetly. But in my mind I was saying _Don't think I forgot about all the times you've pinned me against the wall, douche_.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan's soft voice broke our small little glaring war.

"Well, Alcide, Sookie, Bill, and I think.. Paul? If they're here they have to be haunting down Russell. Plus I saw that little stake, cross thing blinking in Bill's shirt." I mused, looking at her.

"How do you know all that?" Bill snarled, stepping closer to me.

"I'm a Seer." I said in annoyance.

I looked over at Morgan who had a confused expression on her face, "Wait, what? I thought you guys killed Edgington."

"I did not." Eric muttered, looking down at her with a soft expression. I think with Morgan almost dying, it shook him up pretty badly.

"Have you been watching?" I asked her. I would have thought Morgan would be the first to realize where we were. And to know that Russell escaped.

"You're a _Seer? _How is that possible?" Bill cut in.

"Well my parents got together and decided to have a baby! I don't know, William! Be smart, do you think I know?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." Sookie snarled.

"Oh please!" Morgan's angry voice cut in I looked at her in surprise. "Just shut the fuck up, bitch. Everyone in this room is tired of hearing you complain and whine about things. Just be quite and maybe things will get done around here."

Eric smirked at her and I saw Sookie's jaw drop. Alcide made a move to stand up for her, but Eric said, "Don't even think about it."

"Now are we going to go fucking kill Russel or are we gonna' stand around here and talk about how much we all want to kill that bitch?" Morgan asked before leading Eric out of the room.

I grinned at Sookie as I passed her. She glared at me but had no other choice but to follow. I chuckled softly and looked up to see Morgan holding Eric's hand and looking around the hallways in interest.

I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears away. Now that all this panic was gone, and Morgan was okay, my thoughts travelled to Godric. Was he still alive?

I sighed and tried to ignore the thoughts. I guess I'll just have to find out once all this shit is done.

* * *

**As you can see, I changed the last part of the chapter and I am a LOT more happy with this one :D**

**Review and tell me if I should continue, I know for a fact that once this story is done I'm starting back on Fifteen and maybe start on the sequel to Half Of One.. who knows... But tell me if I should continue**

**I really need to know if you guys like this . Thanks - Aclemene**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morgan's P.O.V **

_Don't think. Don't think. Oh God, he's looking at me. Wait, Morgan, don't think!_

I kept my eyes down, trying not to meet Eric's beautiful blue ones. Oh God, why won't he stop looking at me? Didn't he know what I was trying _not _do!? He doesn't help my starring down at me as if I'm the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Eric!" I heard Bill snap.

Oh thank God. I thought I was about to ram his agianst the wall and eat those delicious lips. Why was he so fucking hot?

"What?" Eric snarled back at him.

I looked up to see we were next to the morgue. I looked at Veronica and we both looked down the hall. This is where the people were. I shivered.

"Is something wrong?" Eric turned his attention to me.

I shakily pointed down the hall, "There's a room full of-" I broke off and started to cry.

Oh my God, what have I gotten into? I was okay with working as a underpaid nurse in a normal world. Yeah, I missed Eric like fuck, but he was in _my _world. The worst thing that could happen was that I got robbed. Here, the worst is a three thousand vampire trying to kill the man I loved.

"People," Veronica spoke up for me. "There's a room full of people down the hall. That's where the wolf chased us."

Eric held me in his arms. I clutched him tightly, clenching my eyes shut. What would happen? I haven't seen the fifth season, I had barely watched the fourth season. Only Veronica knew and I couldn't get her alone to tell me what happens.

"People? Are you kidding me?" Sookie spoke up, curling her nose.

"Do we look like we're kidding?" I spat, glaring at her. The fucking twat, did she think everyone was out to get her?

"No need to be bitchy." She sneered.

Oh she did not go there. I stepped forward and raised my arm, when Eric yanked me back into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"Be nice." He muttered.

I snorted, "When have you _ever _been nice?"

He didn't reply and I scowled. That bitch was fucking lucky. If Eric wasn't here, I would have punched the living daylights out of her.

"Veronica, Morgan, you two _stay _here." Eric looked down at me with a stern look.

"What? Why? The last time we stayed in a room, I almost died!" I exclaimed.

"Because you two aren't supernatural. In a second Russell can kill you." We both knew that he was only speaking to me. He couldn't give a rat's ass about Veronica. Hell, the second day they met he had her pinned against the wall.

"Fine." I muttered. It was useless. If he had to, Eric would tie me up so I wouldn't go running after him.

He nodded before starring down at me. It was awkward and I was waiting for him to bend down and kiss me. Instead he patted my arm and walked out of the room.

You can say I was upset.

"The fucking ass." I grumbled, turning back to Veronica.

She was silent.

"Are they going to be okay?"

She didn't answer.

I ran out of the room, "Eric!"

He was only a couple feet away, ready to enter the room where the people were. Sookie and Bill looked back in annoyance as Eric started to walk towards me.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

I missed this. I missed him. I hadn't kissed anyone the past four years, and honestly, it was worth it. I would forever love Eric, and I didn't plan on letting him walk away without a kiss from me. Especially with a killer vampire on the loose.

"Be safe," I pleaded, running my hands down his face. "Please?"

He nodded before letting me go. I clung to his hand for a second, looking up into his eyes, before nodding and walking away. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, closing my eyes as I leaned against it.

I hope he's fucking safe.

"He doesn't get hurt," Veronica said. I looked up to see her sitting in the middle of the room, curled up into a ball. "Russell gets captured."

I walked over and sat beside her, "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Vero-"

"I'M FINE! Why won't you leave me alone?" She whimpered.

"Because you're not fine." I said in a soft voice.

"I- I don't know what to do." She whimpered.

"Don't think about other people's feelings." I offered.

"I can't do that. I mean, I have to think about _him _and then... Godric..." Her voice trailed off at the end.

"Do what your heart tells you, not what you think is right." I suggested.

"When did you get wise?" She joked.

"Around the time you got engaged."

She frowned, "Morgan, there's something I need to tell you. Jonah and I-"

The door flew open and a man stepped in- naked.

"Okay... is this porn?" I whispred, starring at his dick. It was so huge.

"Morgan!" Veronica yanked me up, both of stumbling away from naked dude.

"Mmmm... you both smell so good." He snarled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Great, another werewolf!" I cried, throwing my hands up.

He lunged forward and I shoved Veronica to the side, both of us falling over while he ran into the wall. Pushing against it, he turned to look at his and I saw his fangs retracting.

WAS DEATH AFTER US OR SOMETHING? I mean, honestly?!

Scrambling to our feet, we ran out of the room, and once again a werewolf was after us. We ran into a room and I saw wolves jumping out of the freaking wall, Eric and Bill fighting them off while Alcide did some awesome moves and attacked wolves, and Sookie used her fucking fairy mojo and blew a couple up.

"Eric!" I screamed.

His head turned towards us, his eyes narrowing when he saw the man behind us. Veronica and I ran in circles- literally- as we tried to get away from the man. He snarled in annoyance.

"This isn't fucking kindergarden!"

"Are you sure?" I screamed, dodging a hand that tried to grab my arm. "Cause' you're dumb as fuck!"

"Morgan, don't anger him more!" Veronica cried.

Suddenly, the man was headless and Eric stood in his spot, his pale hand covered in blood and the head thrown across the room.

I froze in shock, my mouth opening. That was the first I have ever seen Eric kill somebody. In person. In front of me. And he didn't seem the least bit affected.

"Wow..." I breathed. Was I supposed to be scared or.. what? How do I feel about him killing a person trying to kill me? Relief? Thankful? Was lust part of it...?

"What the fuck did I tell you?" Eric snarled, turning on me. ME!

"What? I did nothing! He just came into the room all showing off his dick!" I exclaimed.

"I said _stay _in the room. Now you are in more danger than ever." He hissed.

"What danger can come from me staying by your side?" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "What, you gonna' go all vampire on me and suck my blood? Go ahead!"

I pushed my hair aside, showing my neck to him. And there they were, two perfect fang bites. Before he could heal them, Eric had vanished. I was shunned from my family- they called me crazy for doing that to myself. Said that vampires weren't real and I was sick minded for stabbing myself there.

I was put into an Aslyum because of it. No one believed me when I said that I hadn't done it. No one, not even my dad. I missed the girl's birth, I missed my brother leaving for the army. I missed two years of my life, all because of these bite marks.

And even through all of that, through my mental instability and my hatred towards all thing Twilight related, I still loved Eric. He showed me something different when I was 17. He loved me for me, not some whore who pretended to sleep with everyone.

If Eric was going down, I was going down with him. After missing him for four, long ass year, I wasn't going to let him go. Never, ever.

His eyes darkened when he saw the bites, "Morgan..."

"Eric, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." I hissed.

"Believe me, I like it." He muttered. Suddenly, he turned away and sped across the room, pinning an old man in white clothes to the wall.

Russell.

I watched in horror as Eric put a stake to Russell's heart and then Bill did the same thing.

"No!" I ran forward but Sookie grabbed my arm.

Oh hell to the no. First, she insulted Veronia. Second, she slept with Eric. Third, she freaking SLEPT with Eric. I turned around, my fist flying out and punching her right in the nose. She gasped in shock and stumbled back, clutching her face as she stared at me with wide brown eyes.

"That was for sleeping with Eric," If possible, her eyes widened more. "And for keeping me away from him."

I saw a stake on the ground and grabbed it, shoving it roughly against Bill's back. He stiffened, his head turning so he could look me in eyes.

"Move, or I will shove it into your heart." I growled.

He didn't move. With no hesitation, I shoved it forward. He howled in agony and flew back, making me fall with him. I grunted as I fell to the ground, the stake rolling out of my reach. Eric was by my side in seconds, helping me up.

"You stupid, fucking woman."

"Fucking man, you could have killed him when you had the chance, but you didn't!" I snapped, rubbing my elbow. It hurt like fuck, but believe me I've been through worse.

Suddenly the room was filled with men in black, guns pointed at me and Eric. Veronica held her hands up from across the room where she stood behind Alcide, her eyes wide. Sookie stood still, her hand still clutching her bleeding nose. Bill was helped up into a sitting position where he glared up at me.

Childishly, I poked my tongue out at him. I got a growl in return.

Eric wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his side. I snuggled into him, watching as the men led Russell out of the room before a dark skinned man turned to Eric.

"Get rid of their memories." He snarled, his eyes flickering to me.

Once he was out of the room, I said, "Well, fuck, who shoved a stick up his ass?"

Eric squeezed my waist, "Shut up."

I rolled my eyes.

Veronica walked over to us, biting her lip.

"Yes?" Eric snarled at her. I guess they haven't gotten any better.

I slapped his arm, "Be nice, you ass."

He looked down at me, his eyes softening and he opened his mouth to answer when Veronica cut him off.

"IsGodricalive?"

I stopped breathing. Was he? What would Veronica do if he wasn't?

Eric looked confused, "Of course he is. Why? Did the show say something else? Is that why you wouldn't let us watch?"

I let out a breath. He was okay. He didn't take his own life. Oh thank the Lord! I don't know what I would do with Veronica if Godric was dead. At least he was still alive, I had always liked that man.

"Where is he? Can you take me? Please, Eric, please!" She begged.

"Veronica... Godric is at the Authority... He's a Chancellor."

**Oh snap! Did not see that coming, huh? If you did, just act surprised for me :D Okay, so all of you thank WRose for me even updating, she got me motivated and off of my lazy butt to update. So, props to WRose! Anywho, I was just wondering:**

**What do you guys want to happen in the story? Like, do you want Roman to live, Nora to go die in a ditch somewhere and leave Eric alone for all of eternity? - I like the last one.**

**Did you guys like that BOTH Sookie and Bill got thrown around? :3 They really need to learn their place.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chappie and sorry it took so long to update. **

**COMMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Do whatever you lovely people like to do 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Veronica's P.O.V**

Eric somehow managed to let the Authority vampires take Morgan and I along with him as we piled into a van with Bill. I don't know how he managed it, but I was thankful. I was going to see Godric.

Godric. Just his name sent shivers down my back. Once Eric told me that Godric was a Chancellor, I didn't know what to think. All the vampires who were Chancellors were dicks. Sure, some of them were pretty cool and actually respected Roman, but more than half went behind his back.

Was Godric one of those half?

I stared at my engagement ring, twirling it around my finger. I didn't like this ring, I actually hated it. Sure, it was pretty and all, but it just wasn't _me. _Jonah had taken me ring shopping with him too. I picked out this beautiful ring that had one little diamond in the middle of the golden loop. I found it beautiful but Jonah called it ugly and said to pick something that was more "big".

_Jonah. _What was I going to do with him? I hated his guts, truthfully. The only reason I even put up with him was because of our arranged marriage.

Yep, you all heard right. Jonah and I had an arranged marriage. I guess our families had been friends when they were younger and had promised that their oldest kids would get married. That was two years ago and by that point I had given up any hope about seeing Godric again. He was just a TV character. It was stupid of me to even fall for him.

But then this happened! Just when everything was getting settled. I was going to marry Jonah and have three little kids that I could watch grow old. I may not have been the happiest bride in the world, but at least I was surrounded by family.

"V?"

I blinked at the old nickname. I haven't heard that since Morgan moved to Washington.

"Yeah?"

She grinned up at me, holding out her hand, "I know you want to chuck that thing out the window."

I looked back down at the ring and realized I had slipped it off of my finger. I did want to chuck it out the window, but by doing that I would be giving up on any normal life I had previously.

I stared at the ring and all the memories with Godric rushed back. How he would wrap his arms around my waist and hug me, how he would make me feel so beautiful, how he could make me smile at any moment. How I felt safe and loved by him. I hadn't felt any of that with Jonah. Around him I was a numb being, never feeling anything or living.

I made my mind up the moment I followed Eric into this van.

I dropped the little piece of metal into Morgan's hand, watching as she brought it up to her face to examine it.

"Pretty. But not... you," She mused before handing it to Eric. "Mind crushing that thing to pieces?"

Within a second and a loud crunching noise, my old life was gone. I breathed out a sigh of relief and sat back in my seat, grinning as I saw Morgan and Eric fighting over what to do with it.

"I say we just slam it into Bill's eye socket." Morgan suggested, looking back at Bill with narrowed eyes.

He snarled, "Come near me and I will rip your fucking throat out."

"Do that William and you will be shredded to pieces." Eric hissed, fangs clicking out.

They snarled at each other, both glaring at the other while Morgan sent me an amused look. I scoffed. Of course she would find this funny.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I could tell we were getting closer by the way Eric started to inch closer to Morgan, wrapping his arm around her waist. Even Bill started to get antsy and shifted in his seat every four seconds.

I bit my lip. Would Godric even want to see me? I'm sure he has a lot more prettier girls fawning over him. Why would he want me back?

"Stop worrying," Morgan suddenly said, leaning forward and patting my leg. "I bet the moment you step through that door he's gonna' rip your clothes off."

I blushed as Eric made a disgusted face and Bill looked over at me in shock, "You know Godric."

"She knows him _real _well." Morgan said, furthering my blush. Why won't she just go die when I need her to?

"Morgan!"

Morgan snickered as we came to a stop, her face loosing all color. Eric clutched her tighter, pulling her up with him as two guards opened the door.

They led us out of the van and into what looked like an abandoned wear house. We cam to an elevator and the ride up was silent, the only thing on my mind was Godric. How would he react when he saw me?

The bell dinged and the door opened, Eric raised an eyebrow.

"No welcoming party? Must be bad." He muttered.

"At least it isn't the firing squad." Bill grumbled.

I walked behind the group as they led us into a room where classical music was being played.

"Congrats boys!" Vampires shouted as we walked in. I didn't see Godric and I bit my lip. Where was he? Did he even know I was here?

A woman stood up and walked towards us, and I recognized her as Solome, "Hail the conquering boys. Roman is very impressed."

She placed a hand on Eric's arm and I saw Morgan shift from beside him. Great, the jealous chick in her is coming out.

"And who are these humans?" Solome's eyes turned on us.

"They are Morgan and Veronica, our blood bags."

I knew for a fact he meant it when he said my name.

"Excellent," Solome grinned at Morgan. "Come, come."

Another chick stood up and walked right up to Eric, putting her hands under his shirt. Okay, that was crossing the line.

"Don't need these anymore, huh?" She grinned and I realized it was the chick who ends up dying. "Wouldn't it be ironic if it went off right now?"

He glared at her, crouching for her, "But funny."

Rosalyn laughed, "I still can't believe you caught that pyshcopath... _alive," _She winked at them. "You boys have certiantly won me over."

"Have you learned who realesed him from the ground to begin with?" Eric asked, glancing back at Morgan. She had a blank look on her face and was looking at the ground.

"Solome is looking into it." The vampire from the Asylum said.

"For a moment, at least, let's celebrate!" Solome grabbed botels of blood and gave it to Bill and Eric.

"Will it be possible to speak to Chancellor Nora*?" Eric asked.

"Chancellor Nora has been found out for her Sangaunista ways," The two stared at each other and I bit my cheek. You could feel the hate. "Anyway, I should get back to Edgington. I'm hoping he will give wealthy information."

WHERE THE HELL WAS GODRIC?

Solome and Eric said something else that I couldn't hear before she left. The chick- I forgot her name!- went back to taking off the little stakes strapped to their chest's.

"My boys, my boys! There are my boys! From here on out, known as the guys who took out Russell Edgington."

I turned and my breath caught. Roman had walked in with Godric right behind him, looking as beautiful as ever. His whole facial expression changed once his beautiful eyes landed on me. My whole body tingled with excitement as he came closer.

Morgan moved closer to us, our arms brushing. He was so beautiful. How could I have given up hope on him? He told me he would find me one day. I should have believed him.

"Who are the humans?" Godric asked, his eyes scanning over my body.

"My blood bags." Eric answered immediately.

"Roman, they should not see what is to happen." Godric turned to the vampire.

"Non sense!" A mean grin appeared on his face. "If they wish to be a part of our world, then shall be it! Take a seat, ladies! I hadn't planned on starting this till' later, but now that you have implanted the thought..."

My eyes widened in horror.

"At least let them have their own little celebration," Godric offered. "I am sure they are parched and would like to have a moment with their... blood bags."

"Fair thought. Solome, weren't you just on your way to interogate him?" Roman turned to the woman and I sighed in relief.

"Yes, Guardian."

"Very well. Godric, lead them to their rooms." Roman waved his hand and in a flash, Godric was beside me and holding my arm.

Tingles shot up my body and it took all I had not to fall. He was touching me. After years of missing him- he was finally touching me.

Before I could even process what was going on, I was in a strange room with Godric hovering over me, his eyes bright.

"You found me." Oh God, his voice.

"Just kiss me." I growled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

In seconds he had me in his arms, his hands clawing into my back as he kissed me. Fireworks exploded in my body, suddenly everything made sense.

Godric was here in the same room as me- real. He was real and I didn't have to dream about it. He was actually running his hands down my body and pulling my shirt off.

This was really happening. I was going to have sex with Godric.

I fisted the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off, my breath catching when I saw his chest. Oh my God.

He unclasped my bra, his hands gripping my back as he bent down and kissed my neck. Even when I was 21 he was taller than me.

"I fucking missed you." He whispered.

I clutched him tightly, "Never leave me again. Please."

"I don't plan on it, Veronica."

He picked me up suddenly and I wrapped my legs around him. His body fit pefectly against mine. I felt like I was back in Morgan's bedroom again when he had stayed the morning with me.

He blurred to the bed, laying me down on it as he climbed on top of me. I messed with his pants, kicking them off with my feet. Why was he so dressed up?

He didn't even bother to take my pants off, he simply ripped them in half. We were both left in our underwear and I was breathing heavily. I can't believe we were finally doing this.

His hand carressed my body, resting just at the band of my panties.

"Do it," I whispered, clutching his hair. "Please."

He was inside of me in seconds, his length hitting a spot in me that I didn't even know existed. I scream in the wonderful feeling he gave me, clutching the sheets tightly. This was what I wanted. I wanted him to experiance this feeling with me.

He pounded relentlessly into me, his fangs appearing. I couldn't stop my moaning or screaming, it was like part of me wanted him to _hear _what he was doing to me.

When I was near my orgasm, without my consent Godric bent down and bit into my neck. I gasped in shock, my hands leaving the sheets to claw at his back, my nails digging into back.

It was so wonderful, to be bitten. I didn't feel like myself, I felt as if I watching from afar as Godric drank my blood as he still made love to me.

Yes, that was what we were doing.

Making love.

**Yep, there's the new chapter xD I spent all day writing this so I hope it meets your standards! I hope you guys like the whole Jonah thing, I just wanted you all to see how much Veronica had lost hope in Godric coming back. So yeah comment and please tell me how you want the next chapter to go!**

**Thanks guys! Oh and look out for a pic of VERONICA and GODRIC on my PROFILE PAGE. Yep, important stuff there ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Morgan's P.O.V**

In a day my whole life has changed. It was obvious that I wasn't dreaming anymore, I'm sure that wolf digging his teeth into my leg and the horrible pain shooting up my leg was evidence of that. However, I couldn't stop pinching myself as Eric led us to our room. He was really here and he was wonderful.

Just utterly perfect.

Did I look different to him? It's been four years since I've last seen him, I must have changed. I know I had. I wasn't young anymore and some part of me expected Eric to turn around and say that he didn't want old hags in his presence.

"Stop thinking." Eric said from in front of me, making me jump in surprise.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I can hear you thinking. Stop."

I rolled my eyes, "I can't exactly turn it-"

He suddenly turned around and planted his lips on mine. I felt a shock jolt through my body as our bodies came into contact, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. I gripped his shirt tighter as our lips moved in sync. I pulled away for air, starring wide eyed at him. He still wanted me.

"Or you can just do that." I breathed.

He smirked and gripped my hand and led me down the vacant hall. My heart sped up as I thought of what was to come. We had a whole night- pardon me, _day_- to ourselves. What could we possibly do? I licked my lips that were suddenly dry.

He came to a stop in front of a simple door, turning the handle and letting me step in first. My eyes widened when I saw how extravigent the room was.

"Wow." I said, nodding my head in approval. Even if we were in an underground headquarter of the most evil vampire's, they have some good taste.

I looked back when I heard the door click to see Eric standing in front of it, starring at me with bright eyes. I bit my lip and held my hands behind my back. I stepped backwards and he took a step forward. My heart rate once again sped up and I saw his jaw twitch.

I took another step back and did a little twirl so I was facing a wierd painting on the wall. I nodded my head, grinning madly.

"Nice painting. I just love how they used the colors and texture. Don't you?" I asked innocently, looking over my shoulder to see Eric standing in the same spot.

"Very." He growled, his eyes on me.

I grinned and looked back at the picture, opening my mouth to say something else when suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and I was thrown harshly onto the bed. I let out a giggle as Eric straddled me, his hands holding mine down onto the bed. I smiled up at him and wrapped my legs around his waist, slightly grinding against him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, letting my hand go to run a finger down my cheek.

"I missed you." I said in the same tone.

He grinned, "I missed you too."

I reached up and clutched his neck, pulling his face down to meet mine. Our lips met and fireworks exploded in my chest. Suddenly it wasn't all sweet and soft. We were feverent as we ripped each other's clothes off, my hands clawing into his back as he thrusted into me.

His hands clutched my hips so tightly I thought they were going to crack. I could feel his breath on my neck and my hands dug deeper into his shoulder blades at the feelings he was giving me. Oh God, I had missed this so much. It was everything and more that I had imagined when seeing him again. It was perfect.

"Fuck." He grunted into my neck and I heard the familiar snap of teeth. My whole body froze up and memories of people telling me that vampires weren't real came to mind. Trying not to ruin the moment, I pushed those thoughts away and kissed his chest.

"Bite me." I moaned, my hands fisting his hair tightly.

He pulled back slightly before suddenly darting back in and sinking his fangs into my soft neck. I gasped at the familiar feeling, my emotions going haywire. The once wonderful feeling of sex turned into more as he drank from me, thrusting faster and harder, even more deeper than before. Everything was sentistive, I could feel him growing bigger inside of me. I could feel myself starting to reach my high, my walls clenching.

Eric pulled away from my neck and I saw blood- my blood- dripping down his chin. His mouth was open and I could see the red over his teeth. I stared at him and raised a sweaty, shaking hand up to wipe away a drop of red from the corner of his lip.

"Morgan, I- I-" He breathed, not stopping his movements.

I put a finger over his lips, causing my finger to be coated in red, "Shhh. I know, I know."

His blue eyes landed on mine as he finally came into me, a loud growl rumbling in his chest. I broke our eye contact by throwing my head back and letting out a small scream as I came. My hands clenched the sheets and felt my fingers digging into my palms through the thin material. My toes curled and my whole body arched forward. This was the best orgasm ever.

We laid together as I tried to catch my breath, sweat drenching my body. Eric was perfect. He didn't look like he broke a sweat and the only way I could even know he had sex minutes ago was one, I was there, and two because he was also breathing heavily.

He didn't say anything as he pulled out of me and laid down beside me, pulling the covers over us. I curled into his side and placed my bloodied hand on his chest, right over his unbeating heart. I looked up at him and watched as he licked his lips. I frowned and looked down at my hand.

"What does blood taste like?" I asked, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You should know."

"Huh? How should I know? Last time I checked I didn't go canniball on the town."

He rolled his eyes and flicked my nose. I grinned up at him. Aw, he was going sweet on me. I just loved it!

"When you had your assmar-"

"Asthma!"

"-Assmar attack I gave you my blood. Remember? You woke up and wouldn't let go of my wrist. I don't blame you, I do taste delicious." He finished off with a wink.

"Oh be quite. And no, I don't remember." I huffed.

"It.. It tastes like the most amazing thing ever. Imagine eating your favorite food. That's how blood tastes," He said before wrinkling his nose as an after thought. "Except for True Blood. That shit reeks."

"Hope you never represent True Blood." I muttered and let out a yawn.

He grinned, "You are tired. Rest."

I bit my lip. Rest? After a night like this? I wanted to stay up and go another round but then again my whole body was aching from what we had just done.

I finally gave up with my small battle and rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. He chuckled and pulled me closer, grabbing my thigh and throwing it over his leg. I let out a content sigh. This is what I had missed for four years.

And in all honesty, it was totally worth it.

...

I rolled over in bed when I heard the door open to our room. I looked up and squinted to see a dark haired woman standing in the doorway, her hands placed on her hips and stern look on her face.

"Eric." She said with a thick accent.

Wait, I know that accent! She was the chick from last night, she had been the oen to "congratulate" the boys for getting Russell. I believe her name was Salmon.

"What?" Eric snarled, his voice cold.

"Gaurdian has requested that you come to witness Russell's demise." She said, her eyes on my body.

"I will be there in five minutes." Eric said and she nodded, turning and walking out of the door.

Eric was out of bed in seconds, putting his shirt on. I sat up in bed and clutched the sheet to my body, watching as he ran around the room to get his clothes.

"Am I staying here?" I asked.

He stopped in front of the bed, "No. I'm going to take you to Godric's room and you will stay there with Veronica until I come and get you." He ordered.

I nodded and slowly got out of bed, grimacing at the soreness of my joints. Okay, never having rough sex again. Check.

Eric smirked as he watched me struggle to get dressed. I glared at him, yanking my shirt on, "Find something funny, Northman?"

"Yes." He said, not going into detial.

I huffed and finished getting dressed, standing beside him at the door. He grabbed my neck and bent down and gave me a harsh, heated kiss. Say what about rough sex?

Then he let me go and stepped out of the room. I took a deep, shaky breath before following after him and into the hallway. It was bustling with life, the exact opposite of last night. I felt like everyone was starring at us as Eric led the way to Godric's room. I hugged my shirt tighter to me, not meeting any of the vampire's gazes.

They were probably thinking about having me for dinner.

We finally reached Godric's room and instead of knocking like any gentleman would do, Eric shoved the door open and we stepped in.

"Put some clothes on!" I screamed, turning around and throwing my hands over my face.

"Jesus Christ, Morgan! Do you not knock?" I heard Veronica shout and the sound of feet against wood as she scrambled for her clothes.

"_Me? _Do you not remember the last time Eric and I were in _my _room?! You walked in on us!"

There was silence and I took that as my cue to look back. She was dressed and was standing in front of the bed, breathing heavily with her hair a mess. Godric was sitting on the bed with an amused look on his face, only the blanket covering up his little pal.

"Have fun last night?" Eric asked as if nothing had happened.

"I told you the moment we walked in Godric would rip her clothes off." I laughed, pointing over to the ruined jeans in the middle of the room. Veronica was wearing a man's pair of slacks instead and blushed brightly, folding her arms over chest.

"Shut up, both of you!" Veronica snapped.

"Look's like someone grew a back bone." Eric mused, smirking at the shorter girl.

I scoffed, "Four years can changed a person, huh V?"

Eric looked at me, his face sober, "What?"

"Yeah, you know time can changed a person?" I explained, folding my own arms. I knew for sure that I hadn't mixed up the saying.

"You said four years." Godric said slowly, eyeing me as if I was the crazy one.

"Yeah, four years." I said.

"Morgan, it's only been a year." Eric said slowly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What? No, it's been four years. I'm twenty one, Eric." I said in a soft tone, eyeing him. Had he also lost track of time?

"No, that isn't possible. It's only been a year." He objected.

I knew it. He doesn't want to date an old person. I'm old. It's official, even the guy who's a thousand years old doesn't even want me. Maybe I should turn into a cat lady and dye my hair blue.

"It's been four years, guys," Veronica spoke up, looking between the two. "Maybe your time moves slower than ours? All we know is that it's been four years since we've last seen you."

Eric and Godric exchanged looks of shock.

"You're both twenty one. What has happened?" Godric breathed, looking up at Veronica.

She shrugged, "Nothing much."

Yep. Nothing has happened the past four years. I haven't lost two years of my life, I haven't gained two new family members, I haven't lost anyone. I just simply moved to Seatle, that's all.

"Godric, Eric. It is time." Suddenly Salmon was in the room with an annoyed look on her face. Well, isn't somebody a little impatiant?

"Stay here." Godric ordered, dressed in a new pair of pants and a button down shirt.

We didn't say anything as Salmon led the guys out of the room, Eric closing the door behind them with a warning look directed towards us.

"What was that for?" Veronica asked once the door was shut.

"What?" I asked, looking back at her.

"That look."

I smirked, "He think's that we'll somehow get enough courage to leave the room and look around the place. I mean, is he an idiot? We're not _that _stupid."

**Yay! New chapter xD So proud of myself :) I plan on the next one coming out in two days. Review? Favorite? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys, I'm just having a little writer's block. If you have any ideas, tell me! I don't bite. **

**Also, would you guys like shorter chapters like in Are You Serious? or, keep them long and wait longer for the update? **

**Tell me in your review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have changed my account name from Aclemene to BeingMexoxo.**

**Veronica's P.O.V**

"He locked us in."

"Its not that suprising really."

"He _locked _us in."

"I thought he would."

"_He locked us in_, Veronica!"

I sighed and looked over at Morgan. She was sitting on the ground beside the door with a surprised face. Almost as soon as Eric had shut the door, she had tried to open it but it was locked. She then went into a stunned state of mind and was trying to prove to me that he had indeed locked us in this damned room.

"Yes," I exclaimed. "He locked us in here."

"How dare he? I can't believe he doesn't trust me enough to not lock the door!"

"Morgan, weren't you _just _trying to leave the room?"

"Crazy fucking old man. I don't know how he gets laid," She started to ramble. "He isn't even _that _hot. Seriously? He has that puppy dog face. Who likes that?"

"You do."

"What happened to being my best friend and supporting me through thick and thin?"

"Uh, that's for your _husband _and I don't have to support you. We're sitting in a room, get over it."

"Speaking of husbands, what about yours?" She asked.

I sighed and rubbed my face, "I don't have a husband. I am free from that bastard."

She raised an eyebrow and propped her knee up, "I thought you marry someone when you love them."

"The truth is, he was horrible. He snored, okay. He snored. I couldn't sleep! And hanging out with my friends? Oh no, I had to go over it with him. He wouldn't let me leave the house unless I told him where I was going, who I was with, and when I was coming home. He was a control freak. I am so happy I'm leaving him." I ranted.

"What a dick."

"Amen."

We grinned at each other and for a second, it felt like old times. Like we were best friend's again. No matter how many people I met and called my "besties" non of them replaced Morgan. She was always in my mind and I was always wondering what she was doing. What we had gone through together, no one else could understand. I couldn't tell anybody else.

"I love Eric, but really? How can he _lock _me in a room?" She exclaimed.

"Let it go. Just let it go."

* * *

"I am not an animal," Morgan shouted the moment Eric and Godric stepped into our room. "You can not cage me."

"Roman is dead," Godric said, ignoring Morgan. She frowned and looked at me, probably mentally asking me who was Roman. "You two are to stay in our rooms. Do not speak to each other unless it is a life or death situation."

"What's going to happen? Are you going to put us with the other people?" I asked, remembering how everyone had been naked and up for grabs.

"No. You two are requested and under our watch. If another vampire tries to bite you, scream. Do you understand?" Eric said, looking between Morgan and I.

"Eric, whose blood is that?" I heard Morgan ask softly. She picked at his shirt and looked up at him and frowned.

"We were in the room when Eddington killed Roman." Godric stated.

Eric cleared his throat, "We have one hour before we have to go back to them." With that he grabbed a startled Morgan and stormed out of the room.

It was just Godric and me. I watched as he paced back and forth.

"Will everything be okay?" I asked.

He sighed and blurred to my side, holding me close, "I just got you back. I want everything to be fine."

"Me too."

We were silent as we hugged, the thought of being ripped apart scared us both. I just got him back, I just found him. I didn't even know why he was a Chancellor yet. There were so many things we had to do, so many things we had to talk about.

"When we get through this," He spoke up and looked down at me. "I want to change you."

"What? Godric, I-"

"You are vulnerable as a human. It will put my mind at rest knowing that you can protect yourself." He continued.

Be a vampire? Sure, I thought of it, but that was when he was in _my _world. When everything was safe and there weren't homicidal vampires on the loose. I would be safe as a vampire, but am I willing to give up everything? To sleep at night, to have a normal life? To have children?

I didn't want to have children unless they had messy brown hair and beautiful blue/green eyes. I didn't want to sleep at night without cold arms wrapped around my stomach. I didn't want a normal life. Not with Godric around me, not with me loving him. I could never have a normal life.

"Okay." I breathed, looking up at him with certainty. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be with Godric forever.

**My muse is back people :D Oh and sorry if Edgington is spelled wrong. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgan's P.O.V**

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I called after Eric has he headed towards the door after rudely dropping me into our room. He stopped on his way out, gripping the door knob tightly.

"What?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye.

"You heard me Mr. Super Vampire," I snapped. "Who are you to just drop me off in here and then leave?"

He turned around, his eyebrow raised, "What are talking about?"

"I haven't been watching, Eric!" I screamed, clutching the bed post to hold me up. Everything was crushing down on me, everything was finally sinking in. "I don't know what's going to happen and only Veronica does and she won't tell me anything! I don't know that if I fall asleep you will be back."

"Morgan..."

"You walk around like you can't die, and you know what, you can't! You're a fucking vampire and you can't die. But there is a three thousand year old vampire out there that hates you and you just _want _to kill him," I started to cry, the sobs wracking my whole body. I couldn't hold it together and it was killing me. "But you can, Eric! You can die!"

I closed my eyes, letting the reality sink in. There was a chance that when I wake up, when I open my eyes, Eric wouldn't be there. Just like all those years ago. He would be gone and I would be left alone to face this world.

I felt cold arms wrap around my body, a chest pressed against mine. I clutched his shirt tightly and pulled him closer, taking in the smell of his cologne.

"Death happens all the time." He whispered against my ear.

"_Don't _say that, Eric. It's not helping."

"I don't know what else to say," He said, stepping back and keeping me arms length to give me a look that said to stop speaking and just kiss him. "You should know that I am not good with this mushy stuff..."

I laughed through my tears, wiping away the wetness on my cheeks. I knew that Eric wasn't a romantic person, the one person you couldn't go to speak about how you feel.

"Thanks. You make me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

He grinned, "We both know that the only thing I'm good at is making you scream my name or making you laugh."

"That was shockingly sweet."

He sighed and placed his hand on my cheek, making me look into his eyes, "You can do so much better than me-"

"I thought that you were the best." I teased, my voice throaty from my screaming.

"-And I am the best. I will be the best I can be for you. That is all I can say to you about you thinking I am going to die."

I stared wide-eyed at this man in front of me. That was probably the most romantic thing he has ever said to me.

"Did you learn that from Godric? 'Cause if you did I will go kill Veronica for having the romantic boy-" I was cut off as Eric bent down and kissed me.

He pulled away and grinned down at me, "That was all me, babe."

I laughed and stood on my toes, reaching up to kiss him once again. The fear of loosing him was gone. He may have told me that death happens all the time and not really have reassured me, but him holding me made me feel better.

"Are you good now?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the clock on the wall. "I have seventeen minutes left."

I pouted, "A quickie?"

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"Take your pants off."

I giggled as I kicked off the old sweats he had given me this morning. He picked me up and threw me on the bed, on top of me in seconds. I laughed as he bent down and kissed my neck, his teeth grazing my skin.

This was my happy moment. The moment I will remember till I die.

My leg jumped nervously as I sat on my bed, watching my door with antcipation. It's been nearly two days since Eric has came back. Two days. I was freaking out. I couldn't leave the room, the promise I made to Eric before he left always nagging away at me whenever I looked at the stupid door knob.

I didn't know what was going on. I haven't spoken to Veronica in forever. I didn't know if Godric had came back, if someone was dead. If she was dead.

"Eric. Please, please, please be okay." I breathed under my breath, holding my head in my hands. I thought I would be okay if he didn't come back, but to be honest I was about ready to have a mental break down.

I screamed in shock when I was suddenly thrown back onto the bed, a heavy body straddling me with a hand on my throat. I thrased against the hold the person had on me.

"You smell so good." A familiar voice snarled into my ear.

"E-Eric?" I gasped for breath as his familiar blue eyes met mine. They weren't like his usual warming gaze, they were feral and filled with lust. _Blood _lust.

"Your blood smells wonderful." He ran his blood covered face over my neck, causing me to wimper and clench my eyes shut.

This wasn't Eric. This wasn't the man I love. This man was feral. This _person _wasn't the one I know. I wanted Eric back.

I heard a intake of breath and I opened my eyes, my mouth opening in shock and I watched as Eric's fangs clicked out and his face ducked down. I felt his fangs sink into my skin, his fangs _sinking _into a vien. A major vien.

A vein that Eric has never touched before.

And it hurt like _hell. _

I screamed bloody murder, thrashing harder against him. I could hear him moaning, as if he actually enojoyed hearing me scream in pain. He held my hands down to the bed, his knees pushing against my stomach. I was useless, I couldn't do anything.

Memories flooded into my brain. Memories I have locked out of my brain, that I had stored into a box.

"Eric! Please, stop, please!" I begged, clutching the sheets so tightly that I could hear them tearing. The pain was starting to numb, and in the back of my brain I knew it was bad, but at the moment I couldn't be any more thankful.

Eric suddenly ripped himself away from me, implanting himself against the wall. He stared at me in shock, his mouth dripping with blood. My blood.

I couldn't move, I laid on the bed- sprawled out- and began to cry. My whole chest racked with sobs and I couldn't bring myself to crawl off of the bed. My body was too stiff to move, the only thing I could bare to do was close my eyes.

"Morgan. I- I never meant-" Eric stuttered and began to walk towards but I whimpered and finally managed to move my body.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed, feebly getting off of the bed and making my way to the bathroom. He reached out to help me but I flinched away from him, roughly shooting bakcwards and into the wall.

My heart beat wildly in my chest, the fear pulsing through my veins.

"Stay away. Just go away.'' I cried, holding onto the wall to keep myself up.

He was starring at me in horror, shock. Every emotion he was feeling was in his face. I knew that he could feel my pain, that he could feel how much I wanted to scream and cry and break down. I wasn't worried about him anymore, I was scared of this man before me.

For the first time ever, I was scared of Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I let the warm jets from the shower soothe my aching shoulders. There was nothing to do in this bedroom. It was only me and I didn't have the strength in me to worry about Godric. I didn't have the courage to look at the clock and realize how long he's been gone. I kept my mind busy by working out, counting the ceiling tiles, anything but stare at the door and wait for that man to walk back in.

I kept my eyes shut as the warm water rolled down my face. I wanted this to be over and for Godric and I to be back in Morgan's house, perfectly safe and normal. Well, as normal as it can get for a vampire to love a human.

I finally managed to drag myself out of the shower, wrapping the plush towel around my body. I found it ironic that the towel was blood-red.

Once I was dressed in one of Godric's shirts and my panties, I sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. I tried to keep the thought away that this was my second night going to bed without Godric. I was trying to think positive.

The door creaked open and my heart found itself in my throat. I watched with rapt attention as the door opened fully and a blood covered Godric stood there, his expression shocked. I gasped and covered my mouth, trying to keep the bile I felt in my stomach from coming up.

I knew what was going on, I knew that all the vampires had drunk Lilith's blood, but I didn't think that Godric of all people would join in. I knew that Edgington was older than Godric but couldn't Godric and Eric work together? Fight against Edgington together?

"Veronica," Godric breathed, his voice cracking. "I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't- I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late."

He killed somebody. He had taken someone's life away. I couldn't do anything but to stare at the broken man before me. He seemed to be loosing confidence with every second that passed, with every second that I didn't say anything. What was there to say? He _killed _someone.

"Say something, please." He begged.

_He needs you. What are you doing? Go help him!_

I shot out of my spot on the bed and grabbed Godric's hand, leading him towards the bathroom. He was silent as I helped him take his clothes off. I didn't look at his hands, already knowing what I would see. Crusted blood would be under his nails, the blood was crusted and starting to flake.

I helped him into the shower and almost immediately he fell to the floor, curling into a ball and letting the water wash away the blood. I watched him before stepping into the shower, ignoring my clothes getting wet. I curled up beside him and rested my head on his elbow.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the blood." I said finally.

"I killed innocent people."

"You had no control over your actions."

"Their blood is still on my hands!" He suddenly bellowed. I flinched away from him, backing up to see his angered face.

"Godric-"

"I drank a child's blood, Veronica. I _killed _an innocent child." He hissed.

I sighed and looked at my hands, "It was the blood."

He shook his head and looked away, "You don't understand."

"I'm trying here, Godric! You're right, I don't understand and I'm doing the best I can!" I spat, shooting out of the shower and storming into the bedroom.

He was right, I didn't understand. He was a vampire. It was a pretty obvious thing that I wouldn't understand what he felt and went through, but I was trying here. I was trying to be supportive because I knew what was coming up. I knew what he would be facing and I couldn't leave him. He would need my support, but I didn't think it would be this hard.

I thought Godric was the level-headed out of him and Eric.

I didn't bother to change. I simply sat on the bed and glared at the door. He could pout and mope in that shower for all I care.

"I'm sorry," He was suddenly beside me, water dripping onto the floor. He had a somber expression on his face, his eyes full of misery and regret. I couldn't turn him away, not looking like that. "I know you're trying. I just don't know what to do."

I looked at him for a second before nodding and standing up, grabbing my discarded towel and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Go change and then we'll talk, okay?" I whispered, caressing his cheek.

He nodded before walking over to the dresser and changing into his normal white slacks. I also changed into a pair of booty shorts and a baggy shirt. I waited till he got into bed before flicking the lights off and rushing into bed beside him, curling up into his side. It was silent as we thought over what had happened, about what we were going to do.

"I know you're going to get mad at me," I said, speaking first and breaking the silence. "I know that we're going to have fights. It's expected since you're a vampire and I'm human. But I'm willing to work on this if you are too."

It was once again silent and my heart started to beat faster. I had expected him to say yes and then kiss me, to say that he did want to keep working on the thought of us, but he stayed silent. He didn't even move. I didn't bother to look up, I couldn't look at his face and now that I had given up my normal life for him.

"Veronica, I will never give up on us," He said suddenly. I looked up at him and his mesmerizing eyes met mine. "I will never give up on the woman I love."

My breath hitched. I have waited to hear those words since he had hugged me and told me he wanted to be with me. And here they were, finally after four years.

I smiled widely and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and trying to savor this moment, "I love you too."

"I don't want to scare you away."

"You can't scare me away, Godric." I whispered.

He was silent. I sighed and hugged him tighter. This was what I wanted. Jonah would say he loves me all the time, but his words never made my heart skip or my stomach do somersaults. Only Godric could have this effect on me and I loved it.

I defiantly wasn't regretting my choice to leave Jonah.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have planned out this story! :D There are probably going to be a few more chapters, like six or eight, and then the epilogue :3 **

**Morgan's P.O.V**

I was huddled up in the corner of the bathroom, my hand latched around my bleeding neck. The sink was cleaned out, all of it's contents in front of me, but there was nothing useful. I was going to bleed out if I didn't find something to put on my wound or get blood into me. Either way- I needed that monster who was banging on the bathroom door.

"It wasn't me! I am so, so, _so_, sorry!" His voice sounded like he was in physical pain, but I knew better. He could be acting. I was only a human anyway, I never meant anything to him.

"Morgan!" The door shook from the force he was using to bang on it, and I wondered why he wouldn't just shove the damn thing down. It would solve all of his problems.

"How could it not be you?" I barely breathed. I was mentally battling with myself, wondering why I had asked that and what the fuck I was going to do if he actually kicked the door down. There was no where else to run, only the tub. I doubt that flimsy curtian could keep the Viking away.

"There was blood, a vampire's blood, and we had to drink it," He sounded so sincere, I almost beleived it. "It makes you go crazy and not realize what you're doing. You're in a haze and nothing makes sense. Please, Morgan, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you."

My ass. I was bleeding out here!

"You _have _to _believe _me!"

That frenzied look in his eyes, the look for blood was still embeded into my memory. I could still see how bright his eyes had been, brighter than ever before. He had wanted to kill me.

A wave of nasua rolled over and I bent over the toilet, the bile rolling off of my tongue. I could hear him asking if I was alright and I ignored him, wiping my mouth and siting back against the cool wall. It felt nice with how cold it was in here, but it was starting to get a little too cold. I was shivering and my body was starting to ache. I guess the shock had worn off and I was now feeling what had happened to me.

My throat was killing me and I knew it wasn't from the bite. His hand had wrapped itself around my neck. I wonder if I look into the mirror, I'll see a purple outline of his palm like in the movies?

Everything was dull, suddenly. It wasn't cold anymore. Nothing hurt. All the pain seemed to minimize and all I felt was sleepiness. Why don't I just go to sleep?

"Morgan!" The door was ripped off of the hinges and he was suddenly before me, crouched and with his bleeding wrist shoved into my mouth.

I fought him off, slapping and kicking him. I even tried to spit up his blood. He wouldn't let me, though. His gaze didn't break from mine as I choked down his blood unwillingly. Now he can feel me even more than before.

"Don't act like I'm saving your life." He said.

I couldn't speak as his wrist was in my mouth, but I'm pretty sure my glare spoke volumes.

"You could've died," He continued. "You should have let me in."

_You could have broken the door down if you cared all that much, you fucking cunt._

"Do you not realize how much I care for you? If you had died..."

"My blood would be on your hands." I spat in a raspy voice, his wrist had dropped.

His eyes were wide from my words as I stumbled up, using the counter to prop me up. I slowly made my way out of the bathroom, grabbing a pillow and blanket as I made my way towards the couch. I flinched as he appeared before me, his face emotionless.

"I'll take the couch-"

"No, I will!"

"-You're wounded and need rest." He continued.

"The last time I was on that bed I almost died," I hissed, walking around him like he had the plague. "I'll take the couch."

"You can't use that against me."

"Watch me!"

I plopped down on the couch and glared at Eric. He stared back at me before whispering something under his breath and stalking towards the bed, slamming himself down on the edge. He watched me from his post, his eyes narrowed on my figure.

I folded my arms, "You can't watch me all day."

"Watch me." He mimicked me.

"This is going to be a long day."


	11. Chapter 11

**Veronica's P.O.V**

_"You don't even deserve me!" Jonah shouted at me one night. He had a long day at work, and somehow had gotten it into his huge dumb head, that I would have food waiting for him when he got home. It was a big shock to the dofus that he wasn't getting food and he exploded on me._

_"I don't deserve you?" I screamed back, throwing the pan I was holding into the sink. I knew he hated loud noises and I was rewarded with a flinch when the metal met the sink. "You're the worst person ever! No wonder your mother had to get you an arranged marriage!"_

_"Shut up, woman!" He bellowed, his neck starting to get red from anger. I wasn't scared though. I wanted him to be angry, I wanted him to do something and give me an excuse to leave him._

_"No! I deserve better than this!" I took the apron I was wearing off and flung it at his chest, turning on my heel and walking towards the front door. What would he do if I left? He could barely go a day without my help, how he managed to live the last twenty years by himself left me shocked._

_"Don't you dare leave!" His hand shot out and he gripped my arm tightly, yanking me into his chest. His breath fanned over my face and my nose curled when I could smell his lunch. Did he not know what a breath mint was? Or at least a tooth brush?_

_"You don't own me-"_

_His hand shot out and slapped me across the face. I gasped at the stinging on my cheek. He hit me. _

_"I am your fiancée," He snarled. "I own you."_

_I didn't think as I spat in his face. Nor did I think when I yanked my arm out of his grip and kicked him hard in the shin. No one spoke to me like that. I was Veronica freaking Kean, I deserved the best. I was a good enough woman and any man would be lucky to have me._

_"Get a new woman you can own!" I spat at him. "I'm out!" I turned around and left our apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. He was now a single freak._

_I reached my best friend's house in a angry huff. She tried to soothe me by watching all the hardcore action movies she had, but it didn't make me feel better. It was obvious she didn't know what she was doing, and in the back of my mind I was thinking about what Morgan would do. She would curse out Jonah, probably grab her handgun and shoot the mother fucker. I needed that right now. _

_I fell asleep on my friend's couch, dreaming of killing Jonah and torturing him to no end. When I woke up, I was in an empty asylum on a gurney._

_Who knew that my wishful thinking would get me back to Godric?_

* * *

"Veronica? Veronica, wake up. You're screaming." I felt someone push me on the shoulder. Rolling over in the bed, I blinked to see a worried Godric bent over my face.

"What?" I muttered, still half asleep and not registering his words.

"You were screaming in your sleep," He said slowly. "Was it a bad dream?"

I tried to recall what I had dreamt about, only blurry faces greeting my memory.

"I don't know. I don't, I don't remember." I said, sitting up in bed.

"Oh," He gave me a comforting smile and ran his hand down my cheek. "I love you."

My whole body tingled at those three words. He loved me. Godric freaking loved me.

"I love you too."

He laid back down in bed and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I didn't want to bring up last night, and it seemed like he was content with not bringing it up either.

"Godric," I broke the silence and looked up at him. "When are you going to change me?"

The thought had crossed my mind the moment he said those words. When Morgan was going to say "I love you" to Eric, she was planning on being changed. I found it weird that I could remember that from all those years ago. Anyway, I wanted to change if it meant being with Godric for forever.

"Once all of this crap is over and done with, I wish to change you." Godric stated, his lips forming a smile at the thought.

I smiled as well, "Good. I think I'll be a sexy vamp, don't you agree?"

"You'll be stunning." He breath, his eyes flicking between my eyes and my lips. I reached up and closed the distance between us, our lips meeting and shocks running down my body.

In seconds my shirt was ripped off, leaving me half nude in front of the man I loved. His eyes scanned over my breasts, his hand coming up to cup my right breast. I moaned as he squeezed it tightly, my back arching at the touch. He was so wonderful.

"I want to bite you." He breathed, bending down and taking my nipple into his mouth.

My hands came up and tangled into his hair, "It didn't seem to stop you last time."

He chuckled against my skin before I heard the familiar click of fangs. I watched in wonder as he ran his fangs across my stomach before lodging them into my breast area. I gasped at the pain before it all disappeared and I was left with immense pleasure.

"Godric?" The door was shoved open and I gasped, shoving Godric off of me and pulling a pillow to my chest. Did this woman have no sense of privacy?

"What?" Godric snarled at Solome, his mouth covered in blood.

Solome gave him a smile and her eyes fell on me, "Would you mind if I joined you? It can be like last night."

Oh hell no! What can be like last night? Did he _sleep _with that whore? I would expect that from Eric- he did technically sleep with her- but from Godric? Who the hell did this bitch thing she was?

"No, she is mine." Godric hissed, his eyes turning a darker color. Solome pouted.

"Maybe Eric is willing to share," She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and giving Godric a lust filled smile. It was obvious she was trying to make him jealous. It wasn't working on Godric, but it was sure as hell working on me. "His human is quite beautiful. She seemed to make a lot of noise last night."

What?

"What happened last night?" Godric asked in confusion. I think more for my benifiet than for his. I could tell by how his finger's were twitching against my thigh that he wanted to get back to what we were doing.

"Eric nearly drank the human to death!" Solome laughed, her whole face lighting up. "She screamed so loudly," She pouted. "It was sad when he stopped. She was nearly gone."

Oh my God. Eric almost killed Morgan! And this bitch found it amusing. She wanted- Gah! I yanked my shirt out from underneath Godric and put it back on. Morgan needed me right now, I don't know how she was dealing with this. I mean, she almost died! Who knew if she was okay right now. I knew Morgan, she wouldn't let Eric anywhere near her if she was strong enough. Eric almost killed Morgan!

Solome watched as I rolled off of the bed and slipped my shoes on. She raised an eyebrow when I looked at Godric expectantly. I forgot that I was only a _human _and had no right to be acting like this towards Godric. I looked down at the floor, a blush rising at my cheeks.

"You need to get your human in check, Godric." I heard Solome say.

"I will. If you will leave me." His voice sounded hard and disconnected.

"Very well." I looked up once I heard the door shut and looked at Godric.

"He almost killed her!" I shouted and headed towards the door.

He was beside me in seconds, gripping my wrist, "Solome is out there waiting. She saw your reaction and finds it suspicious. I will go check on them, alright?"

"No! This is Morgan, Godric! My best friend! I have to go!" I pleaded.

"And imagine how bad Eric is taking it," He said in a calm voice. "He hurt her and Eric loves her. He is probably killing himself right now. Just stay here and let me deal with it, okay?"

"Who cares about Eric? He didn't almost _die!_" I exclaimed. Eric had no right to even love her. If he truly did love her, he wouldn't have hurt her in the first place.

"Veronica, calm down," He ordered. "I will bring Morgan back here. Will that make you feel better?"

"Very much!"

He nodded and bent down, giving my cheek a kiss, "Stay here and don't do anything rash."

I nodded and he left the room, the door closing softly behind him. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. This was crazy. How could Eric hurt her? Sure, he had drank the blood last night, but Godric had been fine when he had gotten back. What did that mean?

_Stupid thoughts. _I thought vehemently as I headed back towards the bed and sat down. Now, all I had to do was wait.

It was only seconds later when the door was opened and a smirking Solome stepped into the room.

"You need to learn a lesson," She stated and I felt my heart stop. "And it seems that Godric isn't willing to give it to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Morgan's P.O.V**

"You need sleep."

"Go to hell."

"I won't hurt you."

"Do I believe you?"

Eric sighed in annoyance as I kept denying the urge to fall asleep. It was obvious that it was daytime since Eric had blood flowing down his face from his eyes. Some part of me- the stupid part probably- wanted to tell Eric to go to sleep and to stop hurting himself. The other part- the more smart part- was telling me to stake the shit out of that bastard.

"Please, you have to understand that I didn't know what I was doing," He said for the hundredth time. I wanted to believe him, but he had nearly killed me. I can't forgive him for that. "When I did realize, I stopped."

I have to give him some credit. He did stop.

"Leave me alone."

Eric glanced down and clasped his hands, "I never told anyone about you."

What? He caught my attention and I watched as he spoke.

"You were my little secret," He chuckled darkly and his eyes met mine. "You were the most perfect, beautiful woman I had ever met, and some part of me thought I was going crazy. Who could love someone like me? I'm a monster that kills mercilessly. I thought that I did right by you," He shook his head, as if mentally scolding himself. "I hadn't hurt you. I hadn't made you cower away from me in fear. You were the one woman who hadn't seen that part of me and ran the other way. That is until last night. I didn't mean to hurt you and when I realized what I was doing, I stopped. Believe me, Morgan, I stopped as soon as I could."

I got off of the couch slowly, watching as Eric met my eyes. I realized that it wasn't morning- he had been crying this whole time. I reached forward and wiped away the blood.

"Don't cry for me." I whispered, clutching his cheek. I was still an arm's length away from him, I didn't trust him enough to be so close to him.

He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, his hand coming up to cup mine, "I don't want you to be scared of me."

"We're all scared of something," I admitted. "You're scared of something and so am I. We get over our fears, though. Over time we do get over them."

Eric smiled and gripped my hand tightly before releasing it. I returned the smile and stepped back. I knew he wanted to hug me, but I wasn't ready for that. I don't think I can have his mouth anywhere near my face any time soon.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I am too."

He nodded and got off of the bed, walking slowly for me. I gave him a thankful smile and watched as he sat on the couch.

"Go lay on the bed," He told me. "I'll stay here the whole time."

I nodded and crawled into the bed. I remembered the last time I had been on this bed with Eric, it had been so great. I had been so happy then. I had felt so safe in his arms.

Was I really going to throw all this away because he had a little vampire blood? He couldn't control was he was doing. But that still didn't mean I wouldn't flinch when he moved, or immediately step back if he came towards me. I was scared of him and I knew it was killing us both.

"You don't know how sorry I am." I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

* * *

"-Ronica is worried sick about her. I don't care what you say, Morgan is coming with me." I heard a soft voice say from the room.

I groaned and rolled over in bed, blinking to see Godric standing at the foot of the bed with Eric. Eric was looming over Godric with an angry face and I immediately shot up in bed and scooted farther away from him. A pained look crossed over his face before he quickly hid it and he was looking at Godric with a neutral expression.

"What's going on? Where's V?" I muttered, ignoring the last minute like it hadn't happened.

"She's back at my room," Godric told me, giving me a soft smile. "She would like you to come back with me."

I wanted so badly to go back with Godric but I also wanted to stay with Eric. If I did stay, however, it would probably kill us. I wouldn't be able to do anything, instead cowering in fear while Eric berated himself for scaring me.

"I'm going." I said, not leaving any room for Eric to object. He simply nodded and stepped back, letting Godric and I step past him and towards the door.

As I passed Eric, he grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I smiled at him and kept walking, not bothering to say anything as we left.

What was there to say?


	13. Chapter 13

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I gasped in pain as Solome's hand shot out and slapped me across the face. It wasn't a normal slap- I couldn't be that lucky- and the force of her hit sent me flying across the room. With a loud _thud, _I fell against the wall in a weak heap. My whole back was hurting like a bitch and my cheek stung.

"I despise humans," Solome said in a chatty voice, as if this was a normal occurence. It probably was in her case. The crazy ass bitch. "Godric should have drunk you dry in one sitting."

Her heels appeared before my eyes before I felt the air being kicked out of me. I curled up into a ball, clutching my aching stomach. Was she going to beat me to death?

She grabbed me by the hair, yanking my head up to look at her. I whimpered in pain and clawed at her hands. She smiled at my desperate attempts to get out of her grasp.

"Humans are so weak. This is why you deserve to be our blood bags," She sneered, her eyes brightening at the thought. I totally forgot about the Authority's plan of human domination. I had gotten so used to Godric and Eric being nice to me, that I hadn't thought about how lethal other vampires could be. "What does Godric see in you, that he would keep you around more than once?"

Her voice held only curiosity as her eyes racked over my body. I tried to yank my hair out of her grasp but she only tightened her hold. I could feel my roots slowly being pulled out of my scalp. My stomach was throbbing in pain and with the position Solome had me in, my back was objecting with how I was leaning back to see her face.

"You don't smell any different," She mused before bending down and freaking _licking _my neck. I flinched at the feel of her tongue slowly tasting my skin. "You don't taste any different."

I didn't say anything. Who knew what she would do if I spoke? The best thing to do was be quite and sit it out. In a short time, Godric would be back and ripping this crazy lunatic off of me.

I heard something click and confusion settled over me. Was she going to chop me into little peices as a lesson? I planned on living through this! It was when I felt something fiercly piercing into my neck, that I realized what she doing.

Drinking my blood. She was drinking my blood!

It only took three seconds of imense pain and screaming and thrashing in the physco's grip before she pulled away from me, gasping with wide eyes. Her whole bottom jaw was covered in blood and she had a crazy look in her eyes.

"You taste like heaven! _What are you?_" She panted and licked her lips like a crack head.

Before I could reply, she bent back down and encased my neck with her mouth. She didn't hold back this time, her nails digging into my arm as she pulled me closer to her. A moan of pleasure escaped from her throat and I started to cry.

How could she be enjoying this? Didn't she feel the least bit remorse for slowly killing me? The only thing I could do as my vision blurred and her moans got louder, was pray that Godric get here soon enough.

I couldn't die, could I...?

Solome was suddenly ripped off of me. I heard a loud crash and a feral sounding growl. Prying my eyes open, I blinked to see Godric crouching over my bruised body with a furious expression on his face. Solome was against the opposite wall, a star strucked look on her face. By the open door, Morgan stood there with wide eyes.

"Give me a reason to rip your fucking throat out." Godric snarled in a un-human-like voice. It scared the shit out of me and I shivered in fear. I knew Godric could be scary when he wanted to be, but I never thought he would scare me along the way.

Solome was on her feet in seconds, "Godric! Her blood, it's amazing! How could you keep this from the Authority? She could be something." Her voice sounded so excited, her bright eyes once again landing on my shivering body.

"She is _mine. _I will kill you if you come near her again." Godric didn't sound the least pleased with what she was saying. It seemed like she was only digging a deep hole for herself.

"But-"

"_Out._" There was no room for arguing. Solome slowly nodded before walking towards the door. Morgan tried to step out of her way, but she wasn't fast enough, and Solome slammed her into the door. Morgan let out a low whimper and winced in pain, but Solome didn't glance back and walked out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, I was picked up and placed onto the bed. Godric was hovering over me and lifted his wrist up to his face. I already knew what he was doing and accepted his wrist as he softly placed it against my lips. I could feel the pain in my scalp slowly receading until I could barely feel any pain.

"What a bitch." I heard Morgan say. She came into vision and gave me a comforting smile, although it didn't look very real. It looked like she was trying to keep herself from having a mental break down.

"She- She said you hadn't _punished _me enough." I whispered.

Godric's face darkened, "She had no right touching you. If it's the last thing I do, she will die at my hands..." He trailed off and looked towards the wall.

"Well!" Morgan cut in, her voice suddenly chirpy. "Enough doomsday vampires. It is time to gossip. Time to act like normal women again," She crawled into the bed, giving Godric a soft push until she was beside me in bed. We were practically spooning, although it wasn't the least bit awkward. I had grown use to Morgan's no boundaries. "So?!"

"So what?" I asked in confusion. I was already feeling tons better but Godric's blood couldn't help with the uncontrollable fear I could feel bubbling in my stomach. She could come back when Godric wasn't here.

"How was it? Your first time with Godric! It had to be so romantic." She sighed and gave me a goofy smile.

A blush raised on my cheeks and I could already sense Godric's annoyance with Morgan's question.

"It was wonderful. I felt like- Like..." I couldn't think of anything to explain the feeling Godric had given me. I could tell he was curious as to what I was going to say, but he didn't want to show it.

"Like you were the most important girl in the whole entire world and he only cared about you?" Morgan suggested, her own love struck smile on her face.

"I felt like the safest girl in the whole world. His arms-"

"-They feel like they can keep all the bad things out?"

"Exactly."

We giggled and for a moment, it felt normal and like Solome hadn't just attacked me. However, our moment sobered up and we were left with a dark feeling. Godric had a soft smile on his face as he watched me, but not even his good feelings could lift me out of this hole.

"It's gone." Morgan whispered.

_It's gone _could mean so many things. The secure feeling I had with Godric was gone. The feeling of being invincible was gone. The thought that love could conquer all was gone. The sense of normality was gone.

"It is."

* * *

**I feel like the ending is super crappy :/ Anywho... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and the adding and everything! It's just too much :D I can't express how much I absolutely adore you all.**

**Story is coming to an end soon D: How do you guys think it's going to end? I doubt any of you will guess it :3 You may all hate me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Morgan's P.O.V**

The room was silent as I laid on the couch. Godric and Veronica were curled up on the bed, looking like the happiest couple on Earth. Was it sad to say that I envied them? I wanted that with Eric. I was just too damned scared to even get there.

I hated myself.

I should have stayed with Eric. I should have tried harder to not be so scared. I mean, we could be like that, right? If I just tried harder and ignored the fear in my chest. We could work out.

This wasn't the end, right?

We could still work this. Oh, who am I kidding? We weren't even a couple! I wasn't his "girlfriend" and he wasn't my "boyfriend". I mentally snorted. Eric Northman having a girlfriend? Eric caring about someone other than himself? Sure, he's proved it over and _over _again that he cared about me, but did he care enough to try to get through this? He could just leave me, not even bother with the fear he had caused, and just walk away. He can go fuck that country-fried blonde bimbo.

Stupid, stupid, insecure thoughts.

I sighed and let out a low groan. I couldn't sleep and was mindlessly starring up at the ceiling. It wasn't even that interesting, really. I probably have counted every tile and every crack in that last three hours. How long did daylight last?

I wasn't even that good with math. Look at me now. Ms. Alvarez must be so proud of me, doing math willingly.

"Can you sleep?"

I jumped at the sounded sound and looked up to see Veronica sitting up in bed. She looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep either, although it had looked like she had been asleep. My heart calmed down when I realized it was her and I took a deep breath.

See, a scaredy cat is all that I am. Eric wouldn't even _want _to date me.

"No. I was just thinking of Ms. Alvarez, actually." I said.

She smiled softly, "She hated your guts."

"I hated math."

It was silent again, no other conversation to go to. I couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing to say, really, that would be a safe conversation. Only death and pain were our choices.

Yay.

"This is crazy," Veronica suddenly blurted. "I was nearly killed by a vampire and you were attacked by Eric. What the hell is going on, Morgan?"

"I don't know. You do, though. You've been watching." It annoyed me to no end that she wouldn't tell me what was going to happen.

"Yeah, but we weren't here! Things have changed so much. Godric died, Morgan. He _died. _Now he's a Chancellor? I don't even know why he's here! And Eric is supposed to be off sleeping with Nora-"

_Nora? Who the fuck is Nora?_

"Who the hell is this bitch?" I exclaimed, sitting up slightly. Does he always have girls around him?

"Oh," Her face deflated. "You don't know."

"Yeah! I don't! So, tell me!"

She sighed, "Nora is Eric's sister-"

"HE'S SLEEPING WITH HIS SISTER?"

"No, not like that!" She exclaimed, trying to calm me down. "They're siblings through Godric. He created Nora after Eric-"

"That still count! They technically have the same blood! I thought Eric was crazy, but this is just crossing the line. That's freaking incest!"

"I shouldn't have even brought it up..."

Now I was sleeping with a man who fucks his sister. What had I gotten myself into? Eric was pretty crazy in the first couple of seasons, but now?! HE'S FUCKING HIS SISTER! This is just crazy. I can't- WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED IN JUST A YEAR?!

I shot out off of the couch and ran into the bathroom, holding a hand over my mouth. Bile was rising quickly in my mouth and I reached the toilet in just enough time. I was crouched over the toilet when Veronica rushed in. She pulled my hair back and gave me reassuring words.

"Shush, it's okay. We can get through this."

I shook my head, hot tears falling down my cheeks, "I can't! This is too much. I can't." I cried, practically hyperventilating.

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine." Veronica tried to soothe me.

"No it's not!" I cried, clutching the toilet lid tightly. "We can die! _I can die!_"

"We won't die-"

"Stop! Just stop! You don't know! This isn't like back at home!"

"Morgan-"

I shook my head and once again puked into the toilet. This was too out of control. How can someone sleep knowing that at any moment in time, they could die? That every day is a mystery and you don't know if you're going to make it to your bed at night. It was killing me and I just wanted to go home. I wanted to forget all of this and go back home to see Samantha and Elizabeth, to hug dad and Maggie, and to call Jacob and know that he's still alive. I didn't want to see Eric, if I could I would go back home as soon as I could.

"Come on, you can go lay in the bed." Veronica helped me up to my feet and supported me on our walk to her bed. Godric was on the other side, near the edge, and Veronica crawled into the middle of the bed. She patted the spot beside her and I crawled in. She rubbed my back as I sniffled and curled up under the covers.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

She didn't say anything and seconds later I was asleep.

* * *

"Wake up. Girls, wake up." I felt a gentle push against my back. I could hear someone groaning and something being slapped.

"Go away." Someone muttered into my ear.

I rolled over and my face implanted itself into someone elses chest. And this wasn't normal. There was something, well more like two somethings poking into my face. I slowly blinked and pulled back, to see that I had shoved my face into Veronica's boobs.

Well, that was awkward.

I sat up quickly and shot out of bed, to see a smirking Godric standing at the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Very." I smirked and gave him a wink. He chuckled before crawling onto the bed, putting his body over Veronica's.

"Wake up." He softly said into her ear, biting it.

I felt like I was intruding on something and made my way to the bathroom. I tried to keep away the feeling of depression as I brushed my hair and put into a high ponytail. I didn't bother to change, only brushing my teeth, before making my way back out into the room.

"Oh! Okay, warn me before you guys start making out!" I shouted, turning around so I didn't have to witness Godric groping my friend.

I heard her laugh before the bed creaked. I turned around and watched as Veronica slipped her shirt back down and gave me a smile. Godric also shot out of bed and was up beside her in seconds, using his vampire speed. Stupid vampires.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Veronica pouted. I noticed how she was awfully energetic today and I eyed her. "You usually leave before I wake up."

Godric sighed, the cheeriness on his face leaving, "It seems that Russell has found a traitor."

"What? Who? Is it you?" Veronica asked in worry.

"No," He chuckled, although there was no amusement in it. "It's not me. I don't know who it is, actually," We both nodded and he sighed, "And this is the bad part, I guess. I can't leave you here, what with Solome-"

"Who's Solome?" I asked in confusion.

Veronica looked at me as if I was stupid, "The evil vampire chick who attacked me!"

"Oh! Salmon? That's her name?" I exclaimed.

"You call her _Salmon_?" Godric asked in amusement.

"I thought that was her name!"

"Oh God." Veronica chuckled, shaking her head.

"Whatever." I muttered, although I have to admit, it was kind of funny.

"As you were saying." Veronica turned back to Godric.

"With Solome out to get you, I don't want to leave you alone here. Eric," My whole mood dropped more than it could ever have. "Hadn't been called to the meeting. I am taking you both over to his room."

I couldn't object with him. He was doing what was best for Veronica, and I couldn't just say no and stay behind. Veronica would drag me with her, and then in the end there would be some huge fight between us. I didn't want to see Eric though.

"Fine."

Godric nodded and waited for Veronica to change, while I stayed in my bummy ass clothes. I wasn't dressing to impress. I wish I was, but I wasn't.

Damn depressing thoughts.

We made it to Eric's room after Veronica and Godric nearly ripped each other's clothes off five fucking times. Those horny kids!

"Eric-" Godric opened the door with Veronica and me right behind him. I caught a glimpse of Eric, the fucking asswhole, bent over some whore as he fucked her on _our _bed.

I was yanked back by Veronica, her hands clutching my forearm tightly, I bet it would bruise. I was numb. How was I supposed to feel about this? We technically weren't together, he could fuck whatever whore he wanted to. I knew this was coming. I had always known. I was just some silly human, and once I was like every other human out there- scared shitless of him- he would move on to some new conquest.

"Godric!" The woman exclaimed, she had a British accent. She was dressed in seconds and my mood dropped more. She was a fucking vampire. Of course.

Eric was dressed also, a worried look on his face when his eyes landed on me. I was still out of the room with Veronica holding me back. She was glaring at Eric and Godric also seemed to be disappointed.

At least I got two people on my side.

"Nora, Eric." Godric said in a emotionless voice.

My mouth dropped. I will admit, I was pretty damned shock. I left and he fucks his _sister? _His sister!

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I muttered, glancing at Veronica.

"Don't freak."

"I won't freak. You don't freak."

"I won't."

We exchanged knowing glances, knowing that one of us is going to freak at one point during this horrible day. I had last night, or morning- whatever- so it was technically Veronica's turn.

Eric didn't say anything as Godric ushered Veronica and I into the room. Nora stood off to the side, and I checked her out. She wasn't pretty- at all. Her eyes seemed to bug out, her teeth too big, and what the fuck type of haircut did she have? And what clothes were she wearing? I'll admit, I wasn't dressed any better than her, but she was a fucking vampire. She's had hundreds of years to get a fashion sense.

She seemed like a teacher's pet.

"You're such a man slut." Veronica spat at Eric.

"Who are you?" Nora sneered, her eyes- an ugly color of eyes- ran over Veronica's body and I felt my own stiffen.

"She did not- Godric beat her ass!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the brunette. I would gladly punch the vampirism out of that bitch, but she was a vampire.. and I wasn't. It would be a pretty uneven fight.

"You don't speak to him like that." Nora hissed.

"You do not speak to Veronica like she is lower than you," Godric was beside his little pet with his hand on her shoulder, pulling her farther away from us. "You treat her like your elder."

"Oh snap." Veronica whispered. She apparently didn't expect Godric to degrade his own child for her.

"She just got owned." I mused.

"Morgan!"

"What?" I asked innocently, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Just stop."

I shrugged and didn't look behind me. I could practically feel Eric's eyes penetrating into my back. I felt special knowing that he was watching me, but then again, I was still pissed at him. He fucked his sister! How is that right?

Godric sighed, "I have to go. Nora, you come with me." He didn't give her a chance to speak and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room.

We were left in an awkward silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Veronica's P.O.V**

His hands felt up my body, touching places and sending it on fire. He laid me down on the bed, lips trailing from mine and to my neck. I clutched his dark hair and moaned, arching my body into his.

"So beautiful." He breathed against my chest before looking me in the eyes, brown eyes meeting.

"I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

I rolled over in the bed, watching Godric's sleeping form. He had charged into Eric's room, angry and worried, before dragging me out and leaving my blonde companion behind. I didn't think much of her once Godric had me down on the bed and screaming his name.

I still didn't know what made him so worried. He had been so relieved to hold me in his arms, I was so confused. Had something happened at the meeting? I knew there had been a reason why Godric had gone and not Eric.

"I can feel your worry." Godric breathed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, poking his chest and making sure he was listening to me. "You looked conflicted."

"Just Solome. I'm worried she might tell Russell about your blood." He moved my hair away, showing off the bite mark he had given me last night. When he made a move to heal it, I gently pushed his hand away.

"I want to keep it. I want vampires to know that I'm yours." I muttered.

He smirked and bent down, our lips connecting in a passionate kiss, "You will _always _be mine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Godric... Does my blood taste different to you, too?" I asked.

"Yes. It had always been different, yours and Morgan's. Eric and I believe it's because that you two aren't from our world." He explained.

I bit my lip, "Did you ever find out... Why you came to our world?"

He shook his head, "It just happened, love. There is no way to explain it. But, I am happy it happened. I got you." He lifted my chin and once again kissed me.

"Why did you become a Chancellor? I never thought you would become one." It seemed like the perfect time to ask questions. I felt safe at the moment, like everything was calm and we had all the time in the world.

"Once I couldn't find you, I decided that becoming a Chancellor was my best way to hear about everything happening in the vampire world. If you two had come through and a vampire found you, and reported it to the Authority, I would've been the first to know."

"Oh Godric." I breathed, running my hands through his hair.

"I love you, Veronica, and I will do anything for you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I will no matter what."

* * *

**And that's all. Just a little filler :P Sorry if you don't like it but the good news is ALL THE DRAMA STARTS NEXT CHAPTER! There are four-six more chapters left and then the end... So yeah, review and favorite pleasseeeeee.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Morgan's P.O.V**

I had never given much thought about how my life would turn out. Would I be happily married with two lovely children? Or would I be a drug addict, doing anything to get money. I had always wanted to be a doctor, yet I had taken the underpaid job of being a nurse for Seattle. It wasn't that bad, it just wasn't what I planned to do with my life.

Looking at Eric, I wondered what would've happened if he hadn't come into my life. Would I have stayed in Las Vegas? The only reason we had even moved to Seattle was because my aunt lived there and dad needed all the support he could get with me. Maybe I wouldn't have even fallen in love. What if?

At that thought, I stood up. Eric had long ago fallen asleep, telling me that the sun was up. I slowly walked over to the bed, trailing my hand over the satin sheets. His lips were parted, teeth shining. I ran my hand through his soft blonde hair, smiling when he moved his head to my touch. Even asleep (or whatever they did when the sun came up), he reacted to me.

Maybe I had over reacted? This was Eric. He has never hurt me intentionally.

I climbed on top of Eric, straddling him and resting my hands on his chest. Images of him bent over Nora came to mind and I froze for a second. I couldn't hold that against him. It was the past now.

"Eric." I whispered, bending down and grazing my lips against his. "Wake up."

I ran my hand down his face and towards his pants, playing with the draw string. I bit my lip when I didn't get a reaction and bent back down, this time kissing his neck.

"Eric, I want you." I breathed.

It was almost immediate. His hands were at my hips, pulling them down at the same time he grinded against me. I moaned and rose up, meeting his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

He shook his head, "I love you."

I smiled brightly, loving the way the words seemed to roll off of his tongue. It came so natural to hear him saying that to me.

"I love you too." I whispered, bending down once again and connected our lips together.

Our bodies moved in sync as Eric sat up, his hands grabbing my hips. He trailed his lips down to my throat, tongue lapping at my sensitive skin. My hands tangled in his hair, my hips moving against Eric's body. I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones, just as there was a loud bang from behind us.

In seconds I was out of Eric's grasp and being held by the throat, nails digging into my skin. Eric was ripped off of the bed, shoved to his knees, and held there by two vampires and one stood behind him, hands placed on his neck, like he was going to rip off Eric's head. My heart stopped at the thought, fear of my own life disappearing.

"Honestly, a human? I thought you were better than that, Eric." Salome tutted, walking into the room with more vampires dressed in black following behind her. Her cold brown eyes scanned my shivering form before sighing and facing Eric, a depressed look on her face.

"Let her go." Eric snarled, fangs appearing.

"Now why would I do that?" Salome asked in an innocent voice. "I've tasted her friend's blood. It's _amazing. _Why would I let that go?" She turned and walked towards me, jerking her head at the vamp holding me. He immediately let me go, my body landing roughly on the cold tile. I gasped in pain as I felt sharp nails dig into my hair and graze across my scalp, yanking my head up to face the cruel face of the vampire bitch.

"Do you taste like her?" She whispered and I heard the familiar click of fangs.

"Touch her Salome and I will kill you," Eric hissed. "No one can save you."

Salome ignored the raging Eric and let out a low purr before her head darted down, sharp teeth piercing into my skin. I screamed in pain, images of Eric straddling me appearing. His cold eyes and glistening fangs. The fear I had felt when he had sunk his teeth so deep into me. For a second, I thought it was him instead of Salome before her dark hair tickled my chin. I didn't think twice as I yanked hard on her main, watching in enjoyment as she screeched in pain and jerked away from me.

"You little bitch!" She shouted, tossing me away from her like trash.

"Morgan!" Eric bellowed, ripping out of his captive's hold. He ripped the vamp's head off, blood spurting everywhere, before appearing before my side. He had just barely touched me before being thrown across the room; a blood covered Salome standing over me.

"No!" I screamed when a vampire with a burnt face appeared behind Eric, stake against his chest. "Please, let him go. Please, take me. Leave him alone. _Please._" I begged.

"You care for him?" Salome questioned.

"Yes! Let him go, take me. Please, don't hurt him." I cried.

Salome eyed me before facing the snarling Eric. I was still on the ground, tears running down my pale cheeks. Vampires were positioned at each corner of the room, guns in hand and pointed at Eric. Salome stood in the middle of the mess, hands on hips as she thought about what to do next. I prayed that she would let him live. He could go on and do whatever the hell he was supposed to. My life wasn't as important as Eric's.

"Take her to the holding cells." Salome finally said, waving her hand dismissively.

"No!" Eric shouted as I was picked roughly up, arms grabbing at me and tugging me away from the thrashing Eric. I tried to keep eye contact with him, trying to see him through my tears.

I didn't have time to say anything. I was harshly dragged away from the room, sobbing at the sound of Eric screaming for me.

**DON'T KILL ME! Sorry for not updating earlier . Soooooo what do you think about it? DRAMA PEOPLE DRAMA! **

**Tell me what you think the next chapter is gonna' be about :3 LOVE YOU ALL!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I woke up to screaming.

I shot up in bed, panting wildly, as I watched Godric blur around the room. He was stuffing clothes into a duffel bag, stopping when he saw I was awake. He grabbed me and stood me up, shoving the bag into my arms.

"Godric? What's happening?" I asked, still half asleep.

The screams were coming from outside of the room. It sounded like someone was pain.

"I'm getting you out of here," Godric said quickly. "Salome told the Chancellors what your blood tasted like and she's coming for you. I can only hold them off long enough to get you out of the Authority and into the woods," I was staring wide-eyed at Godric as he ushered me towards the door. "Once you get out there, you run like hell."

"What about you?" I asked in horror. I couldn't leave Godric behind. It was outrageous to even suggest the thought.

He opened the bedroom door and a screaming woman fell into the room, withering in pain on my floor. I screamed in horror, stumbling back as I saw smoke rise from her. Godric didn't even flinch at her screams, lifting me over her, and ushering me into the hallway. He didn't let me look back as he rushed us down the empty hallway. It was like no one had her the woman's screams of pain.

"You don't think about me. Do you understand? All you worry about is getting away from the Authority." Godric continued on as if a burning vampire hadn't just appeared before us.

"No! Godric, I won't leave without you!" I cried out, trying to stop him from pushing me along.

"Veronica, listen to me," He stopped us and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking into my eyes. "If they find you, they will keep you alive but only as a blood bag. I won't be able to do anything about it. They will kill me if I try and rescue you. It's better for the both of us if you leave now. I promise, I will find you."

"There they are!"

I was yanked away from Godric, kicking and screaming in my capture's grip. Four vampires jumped Godric and I watched on in horror as his body disappeared. I was dragged away from the fighting group, the vampires snarling and hissing.

"Let me go!" I screeched, swinging my fist around and hitting the vampire right in the nose. He snarled and had me against the wall in seconds, his nails digging into my skin and drawing blood. I kicked his stomach but he didn't move.

"You little-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a blood covered Godric ripping his throat out, watching on as the vampire fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

I barely had time to register what was happening before I was once again yanked away. I clutched Godric's hand tightly, not daring to look back. I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to hold back the urge to puke all over the place. What was happening? Had Salome really told everyone about my blood?

"Here." Godric grumbled, shoving his thumb into a little machine next to the elevator. It dinged open and he sighed in relief, closing it quickly.

"I'm scared." I whimpered once we were alone.

Godric placed his bloody hands on my cheeks, making me look into his warm brown eyes. I suddenly felt calmer, knowing that he was here with me.

"I will never let them get you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you." I had to let him know. If those were the last words I said, they were going to be the ones I wanted him to hear.

"Don't say that," He breathed. "It's not the end."

"You don't know that." I muttered.

"I won't let it be." He said just as the elevator doors opened.

Twenty vampires stood there, gunless and ready to fight. One man stood ahead of the others, not saying anything. His cold blue eyes watched Godric as he stepped away from me, resting a cold hand on my shoulder. The night was cold, depressed, and perfect for what was happening right now. I watched on as Godric eyed his opponent, sizing him up.

"Let the human go, Chancellor, and you will not be punished." The man in front said.

"That won't happen." Godric stated, his voice dark.

"Very well. Get the human."

It was all a blur to me. Godric was ripped harshly from my grasp and I was being clawed out, dragged out of the elevator. I clawed at anyone who came near me, drawing blood. I felt proud of myself for not immediately submitting and fighting against the scary vamps, but that quickly vanished when I realized that they were purposely not coming near me and were only holding me back. I wasn't even fighting. Godric was the one fighting. Vampire heads were flying, limbs being torn apart. I watched in horror as Godric jumped on top of one vampire, twisting his head and yanking his arms out. I only had seconds to prepare before the vampires holding me were a gooey mess, a stake in Godric's hand. He didn't give me time to think, shoving the stake into my shaking hands and turning me towards the woods. I could hear shouting behind us, telling Godric to stop.

"Go!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I raced towards the woods, not daring to look back and see my worst nightmare. I could hear them fighting still as I made it into the woods, tripping over branches. My hands were bleeding profusely by the time I found a clearing, panting wildly and crouching down. I could no longer hear the fighting and I had no idea how long I had ran. Was I far enough? Should I keep going?

I wasn't going to take a chance. I took a deep breath before once again running off. Too bad I didn't get far before I heard a loud cracking sound behind me and suddenly darkness.

**Well... There you go. Godric fights and Veronica is knocked out... By who though? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Morgan's P.O.V**

"Let me go!"

"I have a kid, please!"

"Don't take me! Take her, she's younger!"

I sat in the corner of the cage I had been shoved into, watching as the people I was with were shoving each other and screaming. One woman broke down crying, clutching her face as a man came over and hit her, calling her a pussy.

Wow, tough love.

Plus, everyone was naked. Including myself. Some were lucky enough to have their bras and panties on, unlike the men who were all naked. They wouldn't look each other in the eye, too emberassed to do so. I wasn't surprised by the way vampires were treating the humans.

"That's her, the one in the back. She was Northman's." I heard someone say, causing me to look up into the cold eyes of a vampire.

I've never seen her before. Her red hair was curled and she had uncaring brown eyes. She checked me out, not even bothering to hide her distaste. Salome stood beside her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"She doesn't seem like much." The woman said, a country twang to her voice.

"Until you taste her blood," Salome continued. "It's the most amazing taste."

By now, every human in my cage was watching me with sceptical eyes. They had swarmed to either side of the cage like the red sea.

"You said there was another one. Where is she?"

_Veronica?_

"Godric had managed to get her out. She had disapeared into the woods. Our guards are still looking for her."

"And Godric?"

"He's being held. Russell wants to start the torture tonight."

_Torture? Not Godric. _

"How about Northman?"

"He's not giving anything. They've been at it for hours."

My heart broke. They were torturing Eric? It was horrible just sitting here, not able to do anything. It sucked being human.

"Russell requests Northman's human." A man stated with a deep voice, appearing out of no where.

I clung tightly to the fence behind me as the man stepped into the cage and headed towards me. When he grabbed my arm roughly I shided away from him.

"Now, now." He said, giving me a tug.

I wasn't having it. I shot a leg out and kicked him in the shin. His fangs appeared and he twisted my arm painfully. I cried out in pain, letting go of the fence. The vampire dragged me out of the cage, Solome and the strange vampire chick smirking.

"She has fight in her, I'll give her that." The red head said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Veronica's P.O.V**

"Where'd she come from? There's nothing out here for miles."

"She was with vampers, that's for sure. She stinks of them."

"Looks like she fought them."

I groaned as I came to, the voices clearing. When I looked I saw two men and woman standing above me, hands on their hips and giving me strange looks. I blinked, trying to get the lack spots out of my vision.

"What's your name, hun?" The woman asked, crouching down and giving me a curious look.

"I- Where am I?" I muttered and made a move to grab my head. I frowned when my hands were restrained. I looked down and realized that I was tied to a wooden post.

What the hell?

"Great, you tackled her too hard, Preston." The man muttered, giving the one beside him a narrowed look.

Preston snarled at the man, his teeth showing. My heart raced at the visual. Who were they? What were they? Oh my God, I was going to die. They were going to kill me. I mean, who ties a person up and doesn't kill them?

"Hey, hey. Calm down." The woman exclaimed.

"D-Don't kill me, please. I don't want to die." I sobbed.

"No! We aren't going to kill you. It's just-" She seemed lost with words.

"You're covered with vampire blood." Preston stated.

"I- What? I don't- Oh my God." I whispered, everything coming back.

Godric. The vampires. At the mention of Godric I tugged viciously on my restraints. I had to get back, I had to make sure he was okay. There were too many vampires for him. He may be two thousand years old but no vampire could get through that.

"Woah, calm down!" Preston exclaimed, reaching forward and touching my shoulder.

I jerked away from him, "Don't touch me! Let me go! Now!"

"Calm down, human." The man growled.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I have been through hell and back and I do not need you telling me what to do. Let me go now!"

They seemed shocked at my outburst. The woman raised an eyebrow and looked back at the men.

"We'll just let you sit out here." Preston muttered, standing up along with the woman.

"No! My name is Veronica, I'm twenty one years old and I'm engaged to a man named Jonah." I fibbed.

They stopped and looked back at me, "What're you doing out here?"

"I was out hiking with Jonah. He wanted to camp and when I woke up he was gone and there was- a-"

"Vampire. Now they're attacking hikers." The woman muttered.

"Wonderful."

"We can't just leave her out here," The woman said. "We can let her go."

"I guess we can take her to the nearest town." Preston mused.

"What's that?" I butted in. "The town?"

"Shreveport."

"That's where I live!" I said excitedly. "Please take me there."

They all exchanged looks.

...

"Thank you for the ride." I whispered, giving the three werewolves I had come to learn as Maya, Preston, and Kegan. They were pretty nice but every once in a while they would snap at each other and nearly break out fighting. Even if they were nice _people _I was still uncomfortable around them.

Funny. I don't like hanging out with people who breathe.

I shuffled towards the bright 'Fangtasia' sign. I nervously bit my finger as I passed by an intimidating vampire at the door.

There were only a couple of people dancing and I figured that the Authority already bombed the factories. Pam sat on Eric's throne, watching over the crowd. She was beautiful on screen but holy crap she was stunning in person. I could feel the power oozing off of her in waves.

"Sorry." A red head whispered as she bumped into me.

Jessica. She seemed more depressed than ever and I figured that her and Tara already fought.

I stood beside the front door, watching as people came and left with vampires. How was I going to tell Pam that her maker was maybe being held hostage while her grandmaker was definitely being held hostage. She would not take it that well.

"You smell like wolves and you've been pacing for ten minutes. What are you doing here?" A woman's voice drawled from behind me.

I jumped in shock and whirled around, my hair slapping my face to see none other than Pam standing there. She had an eyebrow raised and a hand propped on her hip, giving me a "don't bullshit me" look. I nervously played with my fingers. She was intimidating close up.

"Uh- Er-"

"Spit it out!"

"Godric and Eric are being held hostage at the Authority!" I shrieked, my heart racing faster.

Her cold expression fell into one of shock, "Human say what?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Morgan's P.O.V**

I trailed behind the man, not fighting. It would be stupid for me to fight against a vampire, even I knew that. I held my arm close to my body, wincing when pain shot up my arm. The vampire didn't bother to see if I was alright, he simply grabbed me by the back of the neck and shoved me into a room. I fell to my hands and knees, a small cry escaping my lips as my arm twisted again.

"Morgan!"

My head shot up and my eyes met Eric's. He was strapped to a chair, his hands strapped down as long with his feet. There were gashes on his bare chest and I could see some type of IV attached to the inside of his arm. I barely got to my feet when I was shoved back down, my knees hitting the tiled ground roughly. I gasped and I heard Eric snarl with anger.

I looked up through my lashes to see Russell Edgington standing above me, a wrinkled, cold hand on my shoulder and holding me down. His cold eyes scanned my body before a smirk graced his lips. I shivered in disgust. Just his hand touching me made my insides shrivel up.

"Now, this is interesting," Edgington laughed. "A vampire in love with a human. Now hilarious."

"Get your hands off of her." Eric hissed.

"She smells so tasty. What are you, my dear?" Edgington asked me, lifting me up by the roots of my hair.

"N-nothing. I'm just a human." I gasped, clawing feebly at his hands.

"Do you think of me as a fool?" He snarled and I barely had time to think before his hand was on my cheek. I gasped when he hit me, my hand coming up and clutching my cheek.

"I will fucking murder you!" Eric bellowed and I could hear him fighting against his restraints.

"It seems that we're going no where," Edgington sighed and let go of me. My scalp burned with pain but I ignored it and scrambled away from him. I crawled to Eric's side, clutching his hand when I reached him. His eyes scanned my body, checking to see if I was injured. "Let's make a deal, shall we? You had taken my precious Tabot from me and now I'll take what you care for most," His eyes landing on me and Eric snarled. "Tell me what she is and I won't kill her. Just make her my personal blood bag."

I looked up at Eric. This was all up to him. What were we going to do? I could see the hatred and grief in his eyes when they met mine. The sorrow, the _love. _

"Eric," I breathed, grabbing his hand. His fingers clasped mine. "It's okay."

No matter what he said, Edgington wouldn't believe him. I was _only _human and that's all I'll ever be. Nothing else, nothing more. I wasn't ready to die, I don't think anyone ever was. But it wasn't avoidable.

"Morgan-"

"What is she?" Edgington cut him off.

"Human. She's human. You have to believe me. That's all she is." Eric stated.

"Such a petty," Edgington sighed, ripping me away from Eric. I held back my cries as Eric fought against his restraints. "She was very pretty. Too bad she won't live for much longer."

With that, Edginginton dragged me out of the room, Eric shouting after us.

**I know, crappy, I'm sorry D: I have no idea what to write for Morgan's P.O.V when everything is planned with Veronica :( Prepare for crappy chapters with Morgan :/ Anyway, comment please :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Veronica's P.O.V**

Pam grabbed me harshly by the arm and dragged me into the back room. I whimpered at her roughness but she didn't seem to care and simply shoved me into a black chair. In the blink of an eye her face was mere inches away from mine, cold blue eyes staring into mine. I could see a threat looming behind her gaze.

"Tell. Me. Everything." She grounded out between clenched teeth.

I stuttered like a fool and I could see that she was starting to get impatient. It's not my fault she was intimidating as hell! All I could think about was her wrapping her cold hands around my pale throat and chocking the life out of me. Or simply going the easy way and drinking my blood. Either way, this ended up with the human dead.

"Listen here you little wrench," She snapped, finally loosing it. "You tell me what the hell you're going on about or else."

I didn't need her to finish the rest of that sentence to know that I didn't want the or else.

"My blood tastes different so the Authority tried to take me away from Godric but he wouldn't let them so he fought them and then I ran away and I don't know if Eric and Morgan are still in there but seeing as Morgan isn't here I think they are and they're probably not safe because everyone was fighting when I ran away." I sad in one single breath, not stopping and simply telling her everything.

She raised a perfect, blonde eyebrow, "You do smell different. But that doesn't explain why _Godric _and _Eric _are fighting over you and your little friend. You're just humans."

"Um... Ah... Eric apparently didn't tell you." I breathed, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. If the name Morgan didn't ring a bell then Eric didn't once speak about what happened. Godric probably didn't tell anybody either.

"Tell me what?" She demanded.

"I- Do you remember when Eric disappeared for a couple of weeks?" I asked.

"You know where he was?" She asked in shock. "He's never spoken about it. If it was brought up he would leave for days."

"Him and Godric were pulled into my world, where vampires aren't real. He stayed with me and my friend, Morgan, while they were there and now we're here. Our blood is different because of that and the Authority wants us." I explained.

She blinked in shock and stepped back from me. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. I suddenly realized that the loud music had stopped and the bar was silent. Pam bolted out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind her, so I took my chance and ran after her.

I gasped in shock when I saw Jessica standing there, blood covered mouth and dirt on her clothes. Tara was standing off to the side, watching as Pam approached the terrified ginger.

"What the hell happened to you?" She snapped, folding her arms and giving Jessica a cold look.

"I need a place to hide."

"No."

"Please, hide me." She begged.

"Why should I do that?" Pam sneered, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know where Eric is."

"I do too," Pam smirked and cocked her head. "Anything else?"

"I know I have no right with speaking up," I whispered and all heads turned to face me. I gulped. "But you really should help her."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Pam hissed.

"You didn't hear the whole story. I'm a Seer, I know how everything plays out. If you don't take her, you'll end up hurt in the end." I stated, slightly lying.

"Well, fuck me." Pam said.

...

I stood awkwardly beside Jessica, watching as she and Tara had their sweet moment. I wasn't really welcomed between the two newborn vampires and they simply ignored me. I knew that they were intimidated that I knew their whole lives- which isn't my fault that they asked to prove it.

Tara finally left and I sighed in relief. Jessica glanced at me before huffing and turning away. I shrugged. She was a cool character- actually one of my favorite's- but that didn't mean I wanted to be her "best friend". I wasn't into all that girly stuff.

"How do you know Eric?" She finally asked, the silence becoming too much for her.

"He's..." What is he? "Fucking my best friend?"

She scoffed, "Sounds like him."

"Yeah."

"Why are you helping us? I thought humans were anti-vampire right now." She continued.

"I can't be anti-vampire if I'm in love with one," I joked, trying to break the awkwardness. She didn't seem to find it funny and gave me a look. I sighed before picking at my nails again, a nervous habit I had gained. "I'm dating a vampire named Godric-"

"No way!" Jessica gasped, cutting me off. She now turned her body fully towards me, eyes wide and mouth parted. "You're _sleeping _with Eric's maker?"

The way she whispered made it seem like a sin.

"Dating." I corrected.

She shook her head, "He's, like, the oldest vamp on Earth. Well, until Russell Edgington came back from the dead. Godric's super powerful and super hot."

"Yeah." What else was there to say? She was perving on my boyfriend.

There was a ruckus upstairs and both our heads snapped to the door, eyes wide and waiting to see who would barge down. I bit my lip, already knowing what was happening. Rosalyn was here and searching for the murderer of her progeny. As I expected, Jessica blurred to the door and peeked out, clutching the metal door in horror.

"Daddy's looking for you," I heard a cold, woman's voice sneer. Jessica stepped backwards and in stepped the red headed she-devil. Rosalyn's eyes scanned the basement before they landed on my shivering form, sitting on one of the coffins. A cruel smirk graced her lips. "And we're looking for you."

_Shit. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: This chapter is all torture, blood sucking, and sexual assault. If you don't like it, don't read please. Also, since summer has started there will definitely be more updates :P**

**Morgan's P.O.V**

I was a crying mess by the time Edgington shoved me into a bare room. I fell to my hands and knees, scrapping them. I sniffed as I looked up through my mess of curls, seeing a long pole attached to the ceiling, running from one grey wall to another.

"This is your new room." Edgington sneered.

"Y-You're not going to k-k-k-kill me?" I stuttered, my heart stopping. I had been expecting to be slaughtered, not put into an empty room.

"God no! Darlin', you have the most tantalizing smelling blood _ever. _Only a complete dumbfuck would kill you." He chuckled but there was no humor in his voice.

I wiped my tears away and sat on my heel, looking up at him with wide eyes. What was going to happen now? Surely Eric thought I was dead. But then I remembered he had given me his blood just days ago. I mentally sighed in relief. He knew I was okay.

"Don't relax just yet," Suddenly his face was mere inches away from mine. I gasped and fell backwards but he grabbed the back of my neck, keeping me close to him. Fear coursed through my veins, the smell of his rotting breath making my stomach churn. I held back the urge to gag. "You'll wish you were dead. I will drain you till you can't see anymore before letting you regain your blood. Then, I will drink and drink and _drink _until I can no longer. You have a very long life before you, human."

He tossed me to the side, my head banging into the wall. I saw stars for a second before I felt cold fingers wrap around my wrist and I was being yanked up on shaky legs. I blinked, seeing only pale blurs as Edgington cuffed my wrists to the pipe above my head. I was left naked and for all to see.

I was shivering as he stepped closer, pressing his chest against my own. I lent away from him but I couldn't go very far, the cuffs restraining me.

"I love foreplay." He chuckled before I heard the familiar click of fangs.

I let out a blood curdling scream as he darted towards my neck like a snake, sinking his fangs into my frail skin. I struggled in his grip but that only seemed to turn him on, his bulge growing steadily against the inside of my thigh. My voice became raw from the screaming, my wrists stinging from how much I had been jerking on them. All I could see was Edgington's greasy hair in my face and the smell of death.

I closed my eyes, tears falling down my pale cheeks.

_I wish I was dead._

...

I could barely lift my head when I heard the heavy door open. A male vampire with a black uniform stepped in, two of his buddies behind him. They were all laughing at the weak human. I didn't bother to stand up for myself, my mouth cotton dry.

"She's a pretty thang, ain't she boys?" The leader asked, grabbing me harshly by the chin and making me look into his cruel brown eyes.

"I just want to suck her blood." Another hissed, behind me in seconds and grabbing my bum.

I only managed a whimper.

"I don't know about this. Northman sure likes her and you saw how pissed he was when Edgington drank-" The third member said, glancing behind him as if expecting Eric to barge in, fangs bared and ready to rip them to shreds.

I wish he would.

"Stop being a fucking pussy and get in here. She wants this. She _deserves _this." The leader snapped, glaring at him.

I clenched my eyes shut when I felt them surround me, hands touching whatever they could. Horror pulsed through my veins but I couldn't bring myself to scream any more. Even if I did make a noise, I was sure no one would give a damn. I was only a human.

"Open your eyes, slut. Let me see how we make you feel." The leader snarled in my ear, sending shivers of disgust racing down my spine.

"Open them." Another hissed.

I didn't listen. I kept them shut, picturing a rage filled Eric barging into the room. He would grab the leader by the neck, nails so sharp that they made blood drip. The leader would beg for mercy but Eric wouldn't have it; he would rip the leader's dick off and make him eat it. He would rip him _limb _by fucking _limb _and I would watch. I would watch with no remorse, no disgust.

My eyes shot open when I felt a stinging sensation on my ass. Lazily looking behind me, slightly angry that they had brought me out of my daydreaming, I saw the second vampire smirking at me.

"Now we got her." He said.

I was once again grabbed by the chin and forced to look into the eyes of the leader. I heard the sound of a belt buckle and braced myself for this.

_I am a strong woman. I can get through this. I will get revenge. _

I hissed in sudden pain when the metal part of their belt hit my raw flesh, leaving a bright red welt in it's place. The leader smirked and hit me across the face. I gasped for breath when I felt another hit on my spine, harsh and cruel.

"Scream for me, baby!" Someone laughed.

I didn't open my mouth. I kept it clamped shut, not daring to make a squeak.

_I am a strong woman. I can get through this. I will get revenge._

"Enough! Time for the real fun, men."

I felt a hand grab my fragile hip bone, holding it so tight I thought it would break into a million pieces. My pelvis was pulled forward and my head fell back. Someone yanked my hair tightly and I held my whimper of pain back.

_I will get revenge, _I thought as they began to ruin my body.


	23. Chapter 23

**Veronica's P.O.V**

I had no idea where I was. I was blindfolded and I couldn't smell anything. I was sitting somewhere, it felt like cold ground. But where? My heart raced when I heard something move from behind me.

"Veronica." His voice was raspy, like he'd been screaming, but I knew that voice.

I turned my head to the side, "E-Eric?" I whispered.

"Don't move." His voice was closer and I shivered from the feeling of something cool on my neck. There was a loud snap then the pressure on my wrists was relieved. The blindfold was taken off and I blinked, realizing that I was in a bright white room.

I slowly turned around and my eyes widened in horror. I've never seen Eric less than powerful but now... He looked defeated. His eyes were sunken and there was no pride, nothing in his eyes. He was dead inside. His skin was paler than usual and I knew that they were keeping blood from him.

I didn't think as I shoved my wrist close to his mouth, "Here, you need some."

He shook his head, plastering his lips shut, "I can't. You're Godric's human."

"And you're Godric's progeny. Drink. Now." I demanded.

He eyed my wrist and I could see the hunger in his eyes but he didn't move. I blinked when I realized something.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked in confusion, not seeing my blonde friend anywhere.

His jaw clenched and rage and pain swirled in his blue eyes. I suddenly understood his appearance.

"She's not... dead?" I whispered in horror.

"No!" He growled.

"Then drink, God damnit!" I snapped, shoving my wrist closer to his mouth. He looked at me in shock. "We need you strong to get us out of there and to get Morgan!"

He slowly nodded before gently grabbing my wrist and bringing it to his mouth. He took a deep breath before his fangs appeared and he sunk them deep into my veins. I gasped before the pain turned into pleasure. I held back the urge to moan as he drank my life source, blue eyes closed.

He pried himself away and licked away the red substance from his lips before pricking his finger and healing my wound. I sighed in relief, feeling slightly dizzy and sitting back down. He stood and flexed his muscles, eyeing the single door that kept us in here.

"It's not silver," He noted, running his hand down the metal. "I can break it."

"How?" I asked.

He didn't answer and instead showed me in actions. He stood back and lifted his foot, kicking the door. Nothing happened. No dent, no nothing. He sighed, as if berating himself for getting his hopes up.

"It's too strong. I should've known."

A thought came to me, "How important is my blood?"

...

"Help! Help! He's killing me!" I screamed bloody murder, standing close to the door in the hopes that the guards there could hear me.

They ran in and like planned Eric snapped their necks, catching the door before it could shut. I slipped out of the room, looking around and realizing we were in a hall that led to Godric's room. I didn't think as I bolted towards the room and shoved the door open, my heart falling to my stomach when it was empty. All of our belongings were gone and there was no trace that anyone had vacated the room.

"We will find him. But first..." His eyes took an unnatural color and he practically bolted down the hall- the only reason he didn't blur to where ever he was going was because of me. We both knew that if he left me alone for only a second I would be killed.

We stopped in front of a steel door, much like ours. The hall was empty and I could hear my heart pounding against my chest. Eric was practically shaking with unshed anger and when he violently kicked the door in, I understood why.

I couldn't bare to look. I closed my eyes but what I saw would forever haunt me. I heard snarling and the snapping of bones. Someone screamed for mercy but his screams were cut short but a loud crack and the sound of hot liquid hitting the walls.

No matter what I tried to think of, I could still see those three vampires surrounding Morgan's bare, nude body. Destroying it. Vandalizing it. Ruining her.

**Okay, so I lied :( I had half the chapter written then completely forgot about it! Sorry guys! I'm a horrible person :'( So I didn't put much details about the killing part because I was going to save it for Morgan's P.O.V BUUUUUUTTT if I do it in her P.O.V it will be**

**VERY**

**DETAILED**

**so if you're okay with that, then please review and tell me :) If not I'll just skip the killing part and get on with the story. xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Morgan's P.O.V**

My guardian Angel came storming into the room, eyes ablaze with such anger that would've made me cower in fear. The disgusting beings surrounding me stepped back in shock but only had a moment to think before Eric had the leader by the neck, squeezing so hard that his eyes were beginning to bulge. Like I had imagined, I didn't tear my eyes away from the gruesome sight as his eyes popped out and warm, red blood trickled down his cheeks. He was still alive and Eric threw him to the side, taking enjoyment in his cries of pain.

The second vampire didn't have a chance. Eric grabbed him by the ankle, yanked him towards him, and then snapped him in half. It was a clean break and blood went everywhere. I flinched when the warm substance hit my cheek but did nothing, instead my eyes flickering over to the last vampire. The one vampire who had been kind to me.

Eric gave him no mercy. He grabbed the vampire by the hair and dragged over to where Veronica was standing, eyes shut and shaking with fear. Eric shoved her roughly from where she was standing and she fell into a pool of blood, a cry of horror escaping her lips. I paid her no mind. I watched as Eric placed the vampire's head between the door and the frame before slamming the heavy metaled door between his neck and head. There was a loud crunch and then the vampire's head rolled out of the room and into the hallway, eyes wide and frozen.

The bounds holding me were broken and Eric slipped his white shirt on me, leaving him shirtless and exposed. The shirt barely reached my hips so my bottom was exposed but after what happened, I couldn't care less. All I cared about was being held by Eric and being safe.

"Morgan..." Veronica whispered, her voice raspy with tears.

I didn't meet her in the eyes. My throat was sore from screaming and my wrists were still burning from the rope. Eric's body was shaking and even if I wanted to, I couldn't calm him down. Was it bad to say that I wanted him to kill every motherfucking vampire in this place? As if reading my thoughts, Eric grabbed my face and wiped the second vampire's blood off of my face. Our eyes connected and I could see the pain, the guilt, the anger in his.

"We _will _get revenge." He snarled softly, running a calloused thumb over my swollen and cut lips.

I nodded but the action caused me to see stars. I whimpered and Eric immediately bit his wrist, softly placing his bleeding flesh against my lips. The pain all went away, only physically. In my head I couldn't get what those men had said, what they'd done out. I kept replaying what had happened and kept trying to find ways to get out of it. But I was helpless and nothing I could've done would've saved me.

"We're leaving." Eric said the moment all my wounds were healed.

"What about Godric?" Veronica panicked.

"Godric will be fine, he has gotten free."

"Free? Free from what?"

The look Eric sent her explained everything. Godric was being tortured, just like me. I scooted closer to Eric's side, seeking comfort and safety that only he could give me.

"Let's go." He whispered, keeping me against his side as we rushed out of that wretched room.

"I want to burn this place." I told Eric, looking up at him. I knew he would let me. I knew he would let me do anything I wanted against these fuckers.

"We will. I promise."

We reached the elevator just as it dinged open, none other than Sookie Stackhouse and Nora standing there.

"Eric?" Sookie asked before her eyes landed on my barely there attire.

"Get out. Now." Eric snarled, shoving me into the elevator.

"Eric-"

He cut me off by giving me a passionate kiss, one that made me forget for just a second what had happened. But as soon as he stepped back, it all came flooding back and I was tortured again.

"I will do everything in my power for you to get out of here alive," He breathed, his hand rested on my neck. I gulped and nodded. "You _need _to get out of here."

"Come with me." I pleaded, holding the waistband of his pants and attempting to lure him into the elevator with me and an impatient Veronica.

"I'll be there soon. There's something we have to do." He said, gesturing over to where Sookie was waiting. Nora had stayed in the elevator and I could see a gun glistening in her hand.

"But-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY!" I screamed, cutting him short from leaving. He stared at me and it got what I wanted, him being quite and not shushing me. "Things are changing Eric. All because Veronica and I are here, things are changing. _You _can change things. Let whatever happen- happen. Just _come with me_."

He stared at me, mulling it over before slowly shaking his head. My heart shattered but I didn't let it show. Instead, I grabbed the one thing that no one had taken from me. The one thing that Eric didn't know I still had.

I held out the necklace, the necklace he had given me before he'd left. He gasped and watched me in shock as I draped it back around his neck. I toyed with the stake before sniffing and stepping back, giving him a watery smile.

"You can give that back to me when you come home." I said before Nora pushed the 'close' button and the elevator doors shut.

The last thing I saw was red forming in the corner of Eric's eyes as he fingered the familiar stake.

**Once again sorry for the late update :/ It's 4th of July so HAPPY 4TH! I have no life (plus my family is full of drunks) so I stay inside during the 4th :) Tell me how your guys went when you comment, yeah? I'd love to hear about what you guys did!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Veronica's P.O.V**

A gun was in my face the moment the elevator doors slid open. Morgan squeaked and slid behind me, hiding as the Jason Stackhouse eyed us. He decided that we weren't vampires and lowered the gun, helping the nude Morgan out of the elevator while I trailed behind.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely.

"Morgan-"

"That is none of your business," Suddenly Nora was beside Jason, a look of pure hatred on her face when she saw Morgan standing there. Morgan returned the gesture and I felt like I was in a soap opera called 'The Love Life of Eric Northman'. "All you need to know is that we have to get the fuck out of here."

Jason nodded in agreement before heading towards the stairs. Morgan and I both jumped when there were shots fired and Nora rolled her eyes at us.

Well _sorry _for not being used to the sound of gun shots, you little bitch. Not all of us were born into war.

Tara and Pam were standing off to the side, both holding guns. One was shoved into my grasp and Tara flanked Morgan, who looked completely star struck to be surrounded by her favorite actors/characters. It didn't last long before there was a loud shot and then blood fell from the ceiling, dousing Jason. I flinched away from him only to run into Pam, who shot me a disgusted look.

"Let's go." Nora said before rushing up the stairs.

We followed suit, even though it killed me to be listening to her.

My heart was pounding as I looked around for Godric, for any sign that he'd been here. It was silly of me really, it wasn't like he was going to leave a huge sign saying that he was safe and not to worry. I wasn't a vampire and I couldn't smell him, but three were around me.

"Do you guys smell Godric?" I asked timidly.

Nora sniffed the air and nodded, "He has passed through here."

I sighed in relief and tugged on my hair. What had they done to him? How did he get free? If _Eric _couldn't get out of his captures hold, how did he? Scenarios kept running through my head, all of them involving the suffering of Godric.

We reached the outside of the Authority.

"Fuck!" Nora screeched when there was no way to get out.

"I say we leave the humans behind." Pam drawled, glancing from me, to Morgan, to Jason.

"Listen here you vamp-"

A black SUV parked in front of us and the window rolled down, showing Godric's face.

"Get in." He demanded.

I sighed in relief and slipped into the passenger seat, everyone else in the back. He peeled out and drove off, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but," I glanced back at where Morgan was huddled up in the back, curled into a tight ball and looking out the window with a dead look. "Morgan..."

"What happened?" He demanded, his eyes flashing a dark color. I knew he was just as protective of Morgan as he was of me.

"Those vampires used her, Godric. It was real bad when Eric finally got to her, I thought he was crazy. What he did to all those vamps," I shivered in horror. "It was horrible."

His jaw clenched, "Where is Eric?"

"Still inside with that fucking fairy," Pam inputted, a sneer on her face. "He's gonna' get himself killed."

I looked back at Morgan. She didn't even flinch at Pam's words.

Godric suddenly inhaled before turning the car to the right sharply and slammed on the breaks, just as two blondes ran out. My heart was racing as the door slid open and Eric and Sookie jumped in, Sookie's face covered in blood.

Eric was beside Morgan in seconds, pulling her into his chest and hugging her tightly. She clenched her eyes shut and just looking at them my own heart broke. Why Morgan? It seemed that everything happened to Morgan.

Pam was watching the duo before looking away, red appearing in the corner of her eyes. Nora was also silent and Sookie was staring out the window.

"What happened to Bill?" Jessica asked and I completely forgot she had even been with us.

There was a loud roar and the car shook as we drove off.

"He's not Bill anymore." I whispered.

**Just a filler :P **


End file.
